Adventures through Senior Year
by musicfreak1107
Summary: The Wildacts are starting their senior year at East High. What's in store for Ryan, Sharpay, and Troy when a new girl moves in? RyanOC Troypay. Mostly Ryan centric, but there's Troy and Sharpay too!
1. New Year, New Student, New Crushes

**new story**

It was a new school year. Ryan and Sharpay Evans senior year at East High School to be exact.. They were all sitting in Ms. Darbus's class, their homeroom class, talking among themselves. In their homeroom, there was Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie, Chad Danforth, Jason Cross, Zeke Baylor, and Kelsi Nielson. They were talking when Ms. Darbus walked to the front of the room.

"Everyone, welcome to your senior year here at East High."

Cheers erupted throughout the classroom.

"Ahem." Ms. Darbus said, trying to regain order in her class. The class instantly got quiet.

"I hope you enjoy it. As you know, the extra curricular sign-up sheets are posted all around the school."

Just then, a new student walked in the classroom. She was average height, with auburn-colored hair and brown eyes.

"Yes, can I help you?" Ms. Darbus said to the new student.

"Um, my name is Natalie Summers, and I'm new here. Is this Ms. Darbus's room?"

"Yes, this is, welcome to East High. Um, let's see, you can sit behind Ryan Evans."

Natalie gave Ms. Darbus a confused, since she didn't know who Ryan was.

Ms. Darbus realized this.

"Oh, Ryan please raise your hand."

Ryan raised his hand and Natalie went and sat behind him.

"Hi, I'm Ryan."

"Hi, Natalie."

"So, where did you transfer from?"

"Memphis."

"Cool."

Just then, the bell rang. Everyone went on their way to their next class. Ryan caught up with Sharpay in the hall.

"Hey Ryan. Welcoming the new girl?"

"Yeah, she seemed really cool. And she's kinda cute." Sharpay gave him a weird look and Ryan's eyes got big.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes. Ooh, Ryan's got a crush." Sharpay said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, shut up."

Ryan and Sharpay walked in the auditorium and sat down. Ryan noticed Natalie walk in. Ryan waved her over so she could sit with them.

"Hey." Ryan greeted Natalie as she sat next to him.

"Hey." She said while looking at the blonde girl sitting next to him. She hadn't met Sharpay yet. Natalie thought it was probably his girlfriend.

"Oh, this is Sharpay." He had noticed her looking at Sharpay.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Natalie said to Sharpay.

"You too. I'm Ryan's twin." Sharpay replied. Secretly, Natalie was glad it wasn't his girlfriend. She secretly had a crush on Ryan . (Secretly, of course.)

"So, do you like drama?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, I did some small parts in some musicals at my old school, but, nothing big."

"Cool, well, if you need help with anything, we'll be glad to help."

"Yeah, you've just made two new friends."

"Thanks, it's really hard being the new kid."

"Yeah, we were the new kids here in ninth grade." Ryan told her.

The bell rang and Ms. Darbus walked on stage.

"OK, students, to start off the new year, we will begin with a project. You will work in groups of three, but I will pick the groups. Let's see, the groups are Ryan, Sharpay, and Natalie, Troy, Gabriella, and Kelsi, Taylor, Chad, and Jason…"

"Cool! You're in our group!" Sharpay cheered.

"Yeah, that's awesome!" Ryan added.

"Yeah, I can't wait!"

The truth was, Natalie and Ryan were both really excited. They both had crushes, but neither one would admit it.

The day continued on like any normal first day of school. Natalie was in all of Ryan and Sharpay's classes. She was very glad, because she at least had someone to talk to. Now, it was lunch time.

"Hey, you wanna sit with us?" Ryan asked Natalie.

"Sure. I don't have anyone to sit with."

"Great! Follow us."

Ryan and Sharpay had become great friends with Natalie, and it was only half way through the day. They walked over to the table where the rest of the gang" was.

"Hey guys!" Sharpay said as she sat next to Gabriella. Ryan sat next to Sharpay, and Natalie sat next to him.

"Hey guys." Gabriella said.

"Hey. You all remember Natalie from homeroom right?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, I'm Troy by the way.' Troy said.

"Yeah, I'm Gabriella, but you can call me Gabi, and this is Taylor, Chad, Jason, and Kelsi."

"Hi. Nice to meet you guys."

"So, do you all want to hang out at my house tonight?" Troy asked.

A bunch of 'yeahs' and 'sures' were heard from the table.

"Natalie, you're welcome to come too."

"OK, Thanks."

"So, everyone come over at 6:30 or so?"

"OK."

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and everyone went to their next class.

After school…

Ryan noticed Natalie walking by herself. He told Sharpay he would just walk home. He ran to catch up with Natalie.

"Hey." Natalie turned around, startled.

"Oh. Hey."

"Are you walking by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Well, not anymore. Mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all." Ryan held out his arm, to link arms with her. They walked towards Natalie's house.

"OK, here's my house. Thanks for walking with me."

"It was no problem. You looked lonely. I didn't want you to walk alone."

"Thanks."

"Well, I guess I'll see you at Troy's house tonight?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Do you, ya know, maybe wanna walk with me there?"

"Yeah, sure. I don't know where his house is, so yeah."

"OK. So, I'll see you at 6:15 of so?"

"Yeah, see ya then." She walked inside her house and Ryan walked towards his house. They both had huge smiles on their faces.

**so, what did ya think? please review and be totally honest:)**


	2. Crushes Revealed

**here's the next chapter! enjoy!**

**i forgot this last time, but disclaimer: if i onwed hsm, do you think i would be writing fanfictions about it? oh, but natalie is mine!**

When Ryan got to his house, Sharpay was already there.

"What took you so long?" Sharpay asked as Ryan walked through the door.

"I walked Natalie to her house so she didn't have to walk by herself."

"You _so _like her, Ry. And don't try to deny it. It's pretty obvious."

"OK, so I like her. And I'm walking her to Troy's house since she doesn't know where his house is."

"Ooh, you should so ask her out tonight."

"I don't know, Shar."

"You should. I'm pretty sure she likes you, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"OK, maybe I'll ask her."

At exactly 6:15, Ryan rang Natalie's doorbell.

Natalie came to answer to the door.

"Mom, I'm leaving! I'll be back later!" She yelled in the house. "Hey Ryan."

"Hey. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They started walking down the street towards Troy's house. He didn't live too far away from Natalie.

"Um, Natalie."

"Yeah?"  
"I have a, um, question to ask you."

"OK, ask away."

"I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to go to a movie or something Friday night."

Natalie tried not to show the smile that was forming across her face. It apparently didn't work. He noticed and started laughing.

"So, will you?" Ryan asked again.

"Yeah, I'd love to." Natalie replied.

"Great."

She had a huge smile on her face, and so did Ryan. They held hands and walked the rest of the way to Troy's house. Ryan was relieved that had gone well (and that she liked him back). Natalie was just as happy.

When they finally got to Troy's house, everyone else was already there. Except Gabriella. Ryan and Natalie still had smiles on their faces when they rang the doorbell. Sharpay answered it.

"Hey guys. Come on in.

"Hey." Ryan replied, and Sharpay noticed their smiles and holding hands.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"Yeah, sure. Natalie said yes."

"Yay! I'm so happy for you two! See, I told you she liked you!"

"Thanks." They walked into the living room where everyone else already was.

"Hey guys." Ryan said.

"Hey Ryan. Hey Natalie." Troy greeted.

"Guess who got a date?" Sharpay said in a sing-song voice.

"Ryan you got a date?!" Chad asked.

"Thanks Shar. Yep, and it's with Natalie."

"Cool." Troy said

"So, where's Gabi?" Ryan asked, trying to get the attention off him and Natalie.

"She, uh, had to move all of a sudden, so we sorta, uh, broke up." Troy replied.

"Oh, sorry dude."

"It's OK. I was gonna break up with her anyways. So, what do you guys wanna do?"

"Let's go the park!" Chad exclaimed.

"That OK with everyone?" Troy asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!!"

**so, did you see that thing with ryan and natalie coming? please read and review:)**


	3. More Crushes Revealed?

Everyone was walking around the park when Troy pulled Ryan aside. Since the summer, Ryan had become good friends with the Wildcats.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be OK if I asked Sharpay out?"

"Um, Yeah. You don't need my permission."

"OK. I didn't know if you were a protective brother or anything."

"Nope, I'm not overly protective. I know you, so, it's fine with me."

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

Troy then walked up to Sharpay and pulled her aside.

"Hey Sharpay."

"Hey Troy."

"I, um, wanted to know if, maybe, you would like to maybe go out with me sometime."

Sharpay smiled. She had had a crush on Troy for forever.

"Um, sure. That'd be fun."

Troy smiled, too.

"Uh, great. Maybe Friday night?"

"Yeah. Sounds great."

They went and joined the rest of the group.

About an hour later, everyone headed home.

Ryan walked Natalie to her house.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. Ugh. I can't wait until Friday." Natalie replied.

"Me either."

"Well, I'll see ya later. Bye."

"Bye." Ryan said and started walking towards his house.

He got home and Sharpay was sitting on the couch with a smile on her face.

"May I ask why you are so happy?" Ryan asked his sister.

"The same reason you are."

"Wait, you asked Natalie out on a date, too? And she said yes?" Ryan asked jokingly.

"No, Ry. Troy asked me out."

"Oh. Yeah, he said he was going to."

"How did you know?"

"He asked me if it was alright if he asked you out."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so, what are you two doing?"

"I don't know. I just know Friday night. What are you and Natalie doing?"

"I don't know. I don't really know what she likes to do."

"Maybe you could have a picnic or something. She seems to like being outside."

"Yeah. That'd be fun."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna go take a shower. Night Ry."

"Night Shar."

**and so the troypay begins!!**

**oh, and DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. except natalie.**

**hope ya enjoyed!**


	4. First Dates, Ice Cream, & New Girlfriend

**sorry for not updating for a while. well, hope ya enjoy this update!!**

The rest of the week went by quickly and Friday finally came. Natalie and Sharpay couldn't wait for Friday night and neither could Ryan or Troy.

It was now Friday night and Troy had arrived at the Evans' house. Or should I say mansion.

Troy rang the doorbell as Ryan answered.

"Hey Troy. I'll get Shar."

"OK, thanks."

"Shar! Come on, Troy's here!" Ryan yelled up the stairs at his sister.

"OK, I'm coming!" She yelled back down.

A couple of minutes later, she finally came down.

"Hey Troy!"

"Hey Sharpay! You look great!"

"Thanks."

"OK, well, let's get going."

"OK. Bye Ry! See ya later." Sharpay said to her brother.

"Bye Shar. Troy, don't do anything to hurt her." Ryan said playfully.

"I won't Ryan. Bye."

They left and started walking towards their destination.

After they left, Ryan locked the door behind him and headed towards Natalie's house.

When he got there, he rang her doorbell and she answered.

"Hey Ryan!"

"Hey! You look great!"

"Thanks."

"So, ready to go?"

"Yeah." Natalie said as she stepped outside and closed the door behind her. "So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Ryan said as they linked arms.

"Did I ever tell you that I don't like surprises?" She asked playfully.

"No, but that's not gonna work. You're just gonna have to wait."

"Dang it." Natalie said as she crossed her arms over her chest and pretended to pout. Ryan just laughed at her.

The destination of their date ended up Baskin Robbins for ice cream. Ryan found out that she loved ice cream. When Ryan and Natalie got there, they saw Troy and Sharpay.

"Hey, look! It's Troy and Sharpay. Did you know they were gonna be here?" Natalie said and asked.

"Hey, it is. But, no I didn't know. Hey Troy, Sharpay!" Ryan called out to his friend and sister. They walked over to Natalie and Ryan.

"Hey guys." Troy said.

"Hey. What's up?" Natalie asked.

"Nothing much. Enjoying my Friday night." Sharpay replied.

"Same here."

"Well, we better get going and leave you two alone. Bye guys." Troy said as he and Sharpay walked out to continue their date and let the other two enjoy theirs.

"So, do you want ice cream?" Ryan asked Natalie.

"Oh yeah!"

"Great. Let's get some." They walked to the counter. "What flavor do you like?"

"Cookies 'n' Cream! It's my favorite!" Natalie said.

"Really? Mine too." Ryan replied.

They ordered and got their ice cream.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Ryan asked Natalie.

"Sure."

"OK. Let's go."

They headed for the park: the best place to take a walk.

"I'm having a really awesome time tonight. Thanks for asking me." Natalie said as they were walking through the park.

"No problem. I'm having a really amazing time too. Maybe because I'm with an awesome amazing girl." Ryan said as Natalie just giggled and blushed.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." Natalie said and it was Ryan's turn to blush.

"Thanks."

"I really like you Ryan. You're really sweet."

"I really like you too. I have a question."

"OK. Ask away."

"Um, will you, uh, be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"I know it's the first date and you've only known for a week but- wait did you say yes?"

"Yeah. I'd be glad to be your girlfriend."

"Yes!" They gave each other a hug and continued walking through the park. They soon walked back towards Baskin Robbins. When they got there, they were shocked to see Troy and Sharpay there. Again.

"Hey guys." Ryan greeted. Him and Natalie were holding hands and had smiles on their faces. Sharpay noticed this.

"What are you two so happy about?"

"Nat is my girlfriend now."

"Yay! I'm so happy for you guys!" She said as she gave them a hug.

"Congrats man." Troy said.

"Hey, do you guys wanna spend the night?" Sharpay asked Troy and Natalie.

"Yeah, sure."

"Sounds good to me."

"OK. Do you guys wanna head on over there now?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. I just need to go home to grab a couple of things." Natalie replied.

"OK. I'll go with you. Shar, we'll meet you there." Ryan said as him and Natalie walked towards her house.

"Yeah, I need to go home really quickly, too. Do you wanna come so you're not at your house all alone?" Troy asked Sharpay.

"Yeah, sure." They left as well, but headed to Troy's house. Not Natalie's.

Back to Natalie and Ryan…

"OK, I'll be back down in just a minute." Natalie said as she let Ryan inside and she ran upstairs. Ryan sat on the couch as he waited for his girlfriend. Girlfriend. He was so happy that he could call her that. She soon came back down and they headed for his house.

Now to Troy and Sharpay…

Troy and Sharpay got to his house. Troy ran inside to grab his stuff, came back down, and headed toward Sharpay's house.

All four got to the Evans' house-excuse me, mansion- at the exact same time.

"That's…weird. All four of us got here at the same exact time." Sharpay said.

They shrugged their shoulders at it and went inside to start their sleepover.

**hope ya enjoyed! now, just click that little purple button and review pretty please?? please?? i'll beg if i have to.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! there, i begged, so please review**


	5. Sleepover Fun

**thanks for the reviews everyone!**

Natalie and Sharpay headed to Sharpay's room, while Ryan and Troy went to Ryan's room. Ryan and Natalie still had goofy smiles on their faces.

"I've never seen my brother so happy before. You're the best person to ever come into his life. Besides me, of course." Sharpay told Natalie.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's always been kinda quiet and shy. You're the first girlfriend he's ever had."

"I feel special!" Natalie said jokingly.

They changed into their PJ's and headed downstairs to where the guys were waiting for them. They had also changed into their "pajamas" but took much less time than the girls had.

"Gosh, what took you girls so long?" Troy asked as the girls went and sat by the boyfriends.

"Do we have to explain it every time there's a sleepover?" Sharpay asked. Ryan and Sharpay had had many sleepovers before and Troy had asked the same question almost every time.

"Oh yeah, never mind."

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Natalie asked.

"Um…" Troy said, trying to think of something to do.

"Let's play a game!" Sharpay said excitedly.

"What game?"

"Um…what about the quiet game?" Natalie said. Everyone looked at her as if she had grown an extra head and a couple of more arms.

"But then we can't talk." Sharpay pointed out the obvious.

"We could write in a notebook to have a conversation. My friends and I played this at our school."

"OK, why not. Anyone got a notebook?"

"I do, in my bag."

"OK." Sharpay said as Natalie ran up the stairs to grab it. She came back down and they sat in a circle (or more like a square I guess, since there's four of them) and started to play. Troy had the notebook first.

T: So, what do we talk about?

S: IDK

N: Oh, tell me stories about interesting stuff that happened at East High before I came.

R: OK. Hmm… I can't think of one.

T: I can. The time Gabi dumped her lunch on Sharpay.

S: That wasn't funny!!!!!!!

N: LOL!!!

R: I remember that! That scream hurt my ears!

T: Yeah, it hurt mine too. What about when Chad's hair got shaved off by accident?

S: LOL! I remember that!

N: LOL, tell me about both of them.

R: OK. One day at lunch, me and Sharpay were walking down the stairs in the cafeteria. We were walking towards Gabi, but she slipped on some milk that had spilled. Well, her chili fries landed on Shar's shirt. She then screamed at the top of her lungs, destroying everyone's ears.

T: OK, Chad's hair being shaved off. Well, one day the basketball guys decided to make a bet about something. I don't even remember what, it was so stupid, but whatever. The loser had to shave his head. Oh, and this was before Chad's hair was an afro. Well, he ended up losing, so therefore he had to shave his head. Now, his hair grew back in some funky weird but yet cool way, and therefore-the afro.

S: I didn't know that's why Chad's hair looked like that! His hair has always been an afro since I met him. Must have been in middle school. Now his hair is that ugly frizzy hair freaky afro.

N: LOL!!!

Unfortunately, Natalie actually started laughing out loud.

"Haha! You lose!!" Her boyfriend laughed at her.

"Oh shut up. The one about Chad's hair is freaking hilarious. As well as Sharpay's comment."

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Troy asked.

"Ooh, let's go midnight bowling!" Sharpay said.

"But, you're wearing pajamas. It'll take an hour for you two to get dressed."

"We'll go in our pajamas!"

"Yeah!"

"OK, let's go then."

They headed for the bowling alley. All four of them had on their pajamas. Although, Ryan and Troy's pajamas were shorts and t-shirts, so they looked like they were wearing normal clothes. They walked in the bowling alley and many people gave the two girls very strange looks (they did have on PJ's after all). They got their shoes and bowling balls and headed towards the lane where they would be playing. Sharpay went first, then Natalie, then Ryan, and last Troy. Sharpay bowled and knocked down eight pins. Natalie then bowled and Sharpay noticed something about the way Natalie bowled.

"Are you left handed?" Sharpay asked her friend.

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh! So am I!"

"Cool! None of my other friends are left handed."

"Like, oh my gosh! I'm left handed too!" Ryan said, imitating the girls.

"Like, oh my gosh! That's so awesome!"

"Guess what?!?!" Troy asked.

"What?!" Sharpay asked back.

"I'm right handed!"

"Gosh Troy, you're so weird. You're not cool like us." Sharpay teased her boyfriend. Troy pretended to pout, so Sharpay gave him a hug. "Is that better?"

"Much." They went back to bowling. People were staring at them because of their random outburst.

They finished their game and these were the scores:

Ryan- 101, Natalie- 98, Sharpay- 90, Troy- 65

"Oh yeah! I won!!" Ryan bragged.

"Oh shut up already!"

By then, it was 1:00AM, so they headed back to the Evans.

"I'm tired." Sharpay said as they went in the house.

"Me too." Natalie said as well.

They got their sleeping bags and laid them out on the floor.

"Ugh, I'm tired. Good night everyone." Sharpay said as she laid down.

"Yeah, me too. Good night y'all."

"Oh, and Ryan? Troy?" Sharpay suddenly sat up and looked at the guys.

"Yes?" Troy asked.

"Don't you dare wake us up the same way you did last time or you'll have to sleep with your eyes open!" She said in her "Ice Princess" tone.

"What did they do last time?" Natalie asked.

"We poured ice water on Sharpay and Gabi to wake them up. They freaked out! It was so funny!" Ryan said.

"Yeah, it was hilarious."

"No it wasn't!" Sharpay said.

"Yes it was!" Troy argued back. "In fact, I think I may just do it again tomorrow morning." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Um, Troy, I wouldn't do that. If you do, you _will_ have to sleep with your eyes open. Trust me, I know. I did that once. BIG mistake."

"Fine, I won't." Troy said, defeated.

"Good boy Troy!" Sharpay said as she patted his head like a dog.

"I never said I wouldn't do it though. And Nat hasn't threatened me." Ryan said as he looked over at her.

"Don't even think about it." She said in her "Ice Princess" tone and glare to match it.

"Yes ma'am!" Ryan said and pretended to salute.

"OK. I'm going to sleep. Good night everyone." Sharpay said as she laid down once again.

"Same here. Good night." Natalie said as she did the same.

"Good night." Troy said as he got in his sleeping bag.

"Good night. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Ryan said jokingly as he got in his sleeping bag.

Sharpay and Natalie fell asleep right away.

"We should do something to them. Like a prank." Troy whispered to Ryan.

"Did you not hear them? They'll hurt us."

"They said not to wake them up with ice water. That's the only thing they said."

"Oh, you're right. So, what should we do?"

"Hmm…" Troy said, as him and Ryan thought of a plan.

**ooh, what do you think they'll do? find out in the next chapter! i'll update sooner if you review, so please pretty please review:)**


	6. Pranks Everywhere

**thanks for all the reviews everyone!! Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. I do, however, own Natalie.**

Ryan and Troy decided what they would do. They got washable paint and paint brushes and started their prank. They were going to paint the girls' faces.

They painted the girls' faces without them waking up and then the guys fell asleep after putting away the paints and washing the paintbrushes. What they didn't know was that Sharpay and Natalie knew what Ryan and Troy had done. Once Natalie and Sharpay were sure that the guys were asleep, they got up and washed the paint off their faces. They made sure the guys were still sound asleep and then proceeded the guys' faces. Once they were satisfied with their "art work", the girls went back to sleep.

Ryan, as always, woke up first. He had always been an early bird. He looked over at Natalie and Sharpay to see the paint on their faces, but noticed that they didn't have any paint on their faces. He was very confused. Hadn't Troy and him painted the girls' faces? He then looked over at Troy and noticed he had paint all over his face.

_That's weird_. Ryan thought. He decided to wake Troy up. "Troy." Ryan said as he shook Troy awake, trying not to wake the girls.

"Ugh. What?" Troy asked, still half asleep.

"Did you decided to paint your face before you went to sleep last night?"

"No."

"Then why do you have paint all over your face?"

Troy was wide awake now. "What?!" He looked over at the girls, who had no paint on their faces. "What happened to the paint that was on their faces?"

"I don't know."

Troy then looked over at Ryan. "Uh, dude, you have paint all over your face too."

"What?! How?!" Ryan freaked out. Troy thought for a minute.

"One of them must have found out what we did, told the other one, washed it off of their faces, and then painted ours."

"We have to get them back. Somehow."

"Yeah, but how?"

"I have no idea." Ryan said, as they thought about it for a minute and then an idea popped into Troy's head.

"Do you and Shar have iPods or something like that?"

"Yeah…" Ryan said, trying to figure out where this was going.

"What if we put the iPod headphones in their ears, turn the volume up REALLY loud, and then press play."

"Ooh, good idea. Let's go get the iPods."

They ran up the stairs. First to Sharpay's room.

"Wow her room is pink!" Troy said, noticing almost everything was pink.

"Yeah, I know. It's kinda creepy."

They found her iPod, went to Ryan's room, grabbed his iPod, and headed back to the girls. Troy took Sharpay's iPod, put the headphones in her ears, and turned the volume way up. Ryan did the same with his and put the headphones in Natalie's ears.

"OK. Ready?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah."

"OK. 1…2…3!" Ryan counted. On three, they pressed play and music came blaring through the earphones.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Sharpay and Natalie both screamed at the top of their lungs.

"WHAT THE-?!?!?!?!" Natalie yelled.

"WHAT THE FREAK?!?!?!" Sharpay yelled.

They took out the headphones and glared at Ryan and Troy who were laying on the floor laughing their heads off. They stopped when they realized the girls were glaring at them. The girls then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ryan asked. Troy and him were very confused.

"Your faces!' Natalie said through her laughing.

"Huh?" Troy asked, still confused.

"You have paint all over them." Sharpay said, in a "duh" tone.

Ryan and Troy realized they had forgotten to wash the paint off.

"Oops." Troy said.

"Yeah, how did you know we had painted your faces anyway?" Ryan asked.

"We heard you talking about it. After you finished and we were you were asleep, we got up and washed it off." Sharpay said.

"We then painted yours." Natalie added.

"Oh. You girls are good." Troy said.

"We know!" Natalie and Sharpay said, smiling.

**i got the paint prank from a sleepover i went to. we did that to one of my friends. except she didn't know we had done it. when she woke up, she was pretty mad at us.**

**anyways, please review! they make my day:)**


	7. Pool Fun!

**thanks again for all the reviews! i'm glad people are enjoying my story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the High School Musical characters. The Mouse does. I do, however, own Natalie. **

The guys went to wash the paint off of their faces, while the girls listened to the iPods (after they turned down the volume). After the guys washed the paint off, Troy came and listened to Sharpay's iPod and Ryan cooked breakfast. Pancakes.

"Wow Ryan, these pancakes are awesome!" Natalie complimented her boyfriend.

"Yeah, Ryan is surprisingly a really good cook!" Sharpay said.

"Thanks." Ryan said.

After devouring the pancakes, everyone went to go get dressed. An hour later, the girls came back downstairs, ready to go.

"Wow, you girls took forever." Troy said as the girls sat down on the couch next to them.

"Well, we have to pick out a cute outfit, get dressed, put on make-up, do our hair, and brush our teeth." Sharpay explained to her boyfriend.

"Why do you have to do all that stuff?" Ryan asked.

"Because we're girls. And we have to look cute." Natalie replied.

"But I think you already look cute without doing all that." Ryan told her sweetly.

"Aww…" Natalie said.

Sharpay pretended to gag. "Will you two stop flirting with each other?"

"Fine." They both said.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Troy asked.

"Let's watch a movie." Sharpay suggested.

"What movie?"

She went to go look to see what movies they had.

"Hmm…not really any good movies."

"What if we went swimming? It's still warm enough outside." Ryan suggested. The Evans had a pool in their backyard.

"Ooh, that would be fun!" Sharpay said.

"I love to swim! But, I don't have my swimsuit." Natalie said.

"You can borrow one of mine." Sharpay offered.

"Yeah, she has like ten of them." Ryan added.

"Shut up."

"OK. Thanks Shar."

"Troy, what about you?" Sharpay asked.

"I have one in my bag." Troy said.

"OK."

They went and put on their swimsuits, then headed out to the backyard. Ryan and Troy ran and jumped in, while Natalie and Sharpay sat on the edge with the feet dangling in the water. The guys climbed out and sat by their girlfriends. Ryan and Troy went to hug Natalie and Sharpay, but instead of hugging them, they pushed the girls into the pool.

"AHH!" The girls screamed as they fell in to the water. When they re-surfaced, they looked furious.

"Oh, you guys are gonna get it!" They guys started to run as the girls jumped out of the water and chased them. They ran down the street, getting many weird looks from people. Sharpay noticed the people staring at them.

"I bet we look kinda weird running down the street in swimsuits."

"Yeah, I bet we do." Natalie agreed. They stopped running.

"What if we head back to my house and see how long it takes for the guys to realize we aren't chasing them anymore."

"Yeah, let's go."

They got back to Sharpay's house and sat on some rafts in the pool. They looked at the clock: 12:00 noon.

"OK, let's see how long it takes."

At 12:25, Ryan and Troy passed by the Evans' house and heard giggling coming from the backyard.

"What's that?" Troy asked, as he came to a stop.

"It sounds like giggling. And it sounds like it's coming from my backyard." They finally looked behind them and didn't see Sharpay or Natalie. "Let's go see if they're in back there."

"I hope it's them."

"Yeah. It better be them."

They walked to the backyard and saw Sharpay and Nat laying on rafts. They were facing the other way so they didn't see or hear the guys.

"Shh. Follow me." Ryan said, as he snuck up behind Natalie and flipped over her raft.

"AHH!!" Natalie said as she flipped in the water.

Before Sharpay realized what had happened, her raft got flipped over as well.

"AHH!!"

They came back out of the water and saw the guys standing there.

"Hey Nat."

"Hey Shar."

The girls didn't say anything. They just glared at the guys.

**hope ya enjoyed! please review! they really do make my day:)**


	8. Volleyball and Walks Around The Park

**thanks again for the reviews:)**

**DISCLAIMER: The Mouse still owns HSM. But I still own Natalie!**

The glares on the girls' faces quickly turned to smile when they thought of a way to get the guys back.

They climbed out of the pool and walked over to their boyfriend with smiles on their faces. The guys were confused. Hadn't they just pushed the girls in the pool? The girls went up to hug the guys. Their plan was to hug them, but while they were hugging them, push the guys into the pool. Unfortunately for the girls, their plan backfired when, as the girls were trying to push the guys in, the guys grabbed their hands and pulled the girl in as well.

When they climbed back out of the pool, they decided to play volleyball (Troy/Sharpay vs. Ryan/Natalie). Troy and Sharpay won.

"Oh yeah! We won!" Sharpay yelled as Troy and she gave each other a hug.

"I'm hungry." Troy randomly said.

"Yeah. Me too." Ryan agreed.

They went inside to eat lunch. After lunch, they all went on a walk. Ryan and Natalie went one way, while Troy and Sharpay went the opposite way. Kinda like on a date.

"I'm having a really fun time." Natalie said, while walking down the sidewalk, holding hands with Ryan.

"Me too."

"This might sound weird, but I don't really that much about you. Tell me something about you."

"OK. Hmm…my name is Ryan Matthew Evans. I have a twin sister named Sharpay…"

"I know that! Tell me something I don't know."

"OK, OK. Um, my birthday is November 6th, one month from today."

"Really? Mine is November 7th."

"Cool. Um, I love singing and dancing and acting. Basically anything drama related."

"That's cool."

"Yeah. OK, your turn."

"Um, let's see. My name is Natalie Elizabeth Summers. I have one sister."

"Cool."

"Yep. I also love singing, dancing, and acting, but I usually do it in the privacy of my room."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't think I'm that good."

"I'm sure you are really good. What else?"

"I listen to music all the time. I have music for almost any kind of mood I'm in."

"Same here. I always have music on."

"Yeah. It's like my escape from the world and everything going on."

"Yeah. After my dad died, I listened to music for like three days in a row."

"Oh. I'm sorry about that."

"It's OK." Ryan started to sing a song that Natalie recognized.

"It's hard to believe that I couldn't see You were always there beside me."

Natalie joined him.

"Thought I was alone with no one to hold But you were always right beside me."

They sang together for the rest of the song.

"This feeling's like no other I want you to know That I've never had someone that knows me like you do The way you do And I've never had someone as good for me as you No one like you So lonely before I finally found What I've been looking for."

"Ooh, ooh, oh." Natalie finished.

"Why do you think you can't sing? I think you have an awesome voice."

"Thanks." Natalie said, blushing. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks." Ryan replied. "You should try out for the musical. Troy out are in two weeks."

"I don't know…"

"I'll try out with you. We can do a duet."

She thought about it for a minute.

"OK. But only if you'll do it with me."

"Yeah. Of course."

"OK. I'll do it."

"Great."

They started walking back toward the Evans' house.

* * *

Same time as Ryan and Natalie's conversation"I'm having a really great time." Sharpay told her boyfriend as they were walking down the street holding hands. 

"Yeah, me too."

"So, are you gonna try out for the musical again? Troy outs are in two weeks."

"Yeah. I know, but, I don't know if I'm gonna try out or not."

"Why not?"

"Well, Gabi moved away and I don't have anyone to sing with."

"You could sing with me."

"But, what about Ryan?"

"Oh yeah. Maybe I should talk to him first. But, I'll let you know after I talk to him."

"OK."

And they walked back toward the Evans' house as well.

**ok, well, hope ya enjoyed! i might be able to update tomorrow, but i'm not sure. and then school starts back monday(oh joy!-note sarcasm) and then i won't be able to update as often. but, i will update sometime this week cause next weekend i have a church thing all weekend and won't be home. i'll stop rambling now. you guys probably don't care.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW:)**

**oh, and the song was "What I've Been Looking For- Reprise" if you didn't already figure that out.**


	9. Different Audition Partners Than Usual

**so so sorry i haven't updated in like over a week! i've been busy with going back to school(ugh) and then i was at a church thing called D-Now all weekend and got home earlier today. i'm so tired but it was awesome! anyway, this chapter is REALLY short and sorry about that but, i was just trying to update.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. The Mouse still does.**

Ryan and Natalie got back to the Evans' house before Troy and Sharpay did. While they waited, they sat on the couch and talked some more. Ryan was really nervous about telling Sharpay that he wasn't going to audition with her. They had always been "partners in crime" I guess you could say. Right then, Troy and Sharpay finally walked in.

"Hey guys!" Ryan greeted the couple as they sat down on the couch across from Natalie and Ryan.

"Hey Ry. Hey Nat." Sharpay greeted back.

"Well, I really need to get home. I have some stuff that I need to do." Natalie said as she got up.

"Aww, I wish you didn't have to go." Ryan said, standing up as well.

"I know, but I guess I'll see you Monday at school."

"Yeah." He said, as they walked to the door.

"OK, well, see ya later."

"Yeah. See ya."

"Bye Ry."

"Bye Nat." They gave each other a hug and Natalie left for home.

"Yeah, I need to get going too. I have basketball practice." Troy said as he stood up and headed for the door.

"OK. I'll call you later about the auditions." Sharpay quickly whispered in his ear.

"OK. Well, I guess I'll see ya Monday."

"Yeah. See ya Monday." They gave each other a hug as well and Troy left.

"Hey Ry?" Sharpay asked after Troy had left.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you about the auditions for the musical."

"Yeah. Me too."

"OK. I'll go first."

"No, I think I should go first."

"Um, OK."

"Uh, is it OK if, ya know, I auditioned with Nat. She has a really amazing voice, but won't get up on stage by herself. And I kinda promised her I would audition with her." He said the last part really fast.

"That's what I was gonna ask you actually. Troy doesn't have anyone to sing with so I was gonna audition with him."

"Well then, that works out perfectly. We both have someone to audition with."

"Yeah. Thanks Ry. Anyway, I gotta go call Troy and let him know."

"OK."

Sharpay ran up to her room and called Troy.

"Hello?"

"Hey Troy it's Shar."

"Hey."

"OK, so, Ryan said it was OK."

"He did? Awesome."

"Yeah. He said Nat had an amazing voice, but was shy and wouldn't audition by herself, so he promised he would sing with her."

"OK. That works out great!"

"Yeah. Well, I gotta go. I'll see ya Monday."

"OK. See ya Monday. Oh, and Shar?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you." A smile grew across Sharpay's face.

"I love you too Troy."

**ok, please please please review! **


	10. Rehearsals

**sorry i havent updated. i have exams this week, so i've been busy with that. but tomorrow, i get to gon i late and get out early(just like today) so, i'm updating. enjoy!**

Monday morning at school, everyone was signing up for the musical auditions. Ryan signed him and Natalie up, while Sharpay signed her and Troy up.

"May the best duet win." Ryan said, holding out his hand for Sharpay to shake it.

"Oh, we will." Sharpay said as she shook his and gave him a smile, while Ryan just rolled his eyes.

Sharpay walked off to homeroom as Natalie walked up to Ryan.

"Hey Ry."

"Hey." Natalie gave him a hug as she looked at the sign-up sheet.

"I see you signed us up."

"Yeah. So, when do you want to start practice?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Well, how about after school at my house?"

"OK."

The warning bell rang.

"I think we should head for class." Natalie said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Otherwise, we'll be painting theatre props for detention." Ryan said, remembering the last time he had detention.

The rest of the day went by surprisingly quickly. The end of the day bell rang and everyone rushed out the front doors.

Ryan met Natalie outside, and they walked toward his house.

They got to his house and headed to the basement: the "practice room."

"So, what song are we gonna sing?" Natalie asked as she set her stuff down.

"Um, I was thinking about a song that Kelsi wrote a few years ago called "Everyday", if that's OK."

"Cool. I'm sure it will be great if Kelsi wrote it. I'd love to sing it."

"OK. Let's get started then." Ryan said as he put the CD in the stereo and pressed play. He began to sing.

**Ryan: Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance**

**So I believe that you and me should grab it while we can**

Natalie then joined in with her part.

**Natalie: Make it last forever And never give it back **

**Ryan: It's our turn and I'm loving where we're at**

**Both: Because this moment's really all we have**

**Ryan: Everyday of our lives**

**Natalie: Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight**

**Ryan: Gonna run**

**Both: While we're young and keep the faith**

**Ryan: Everyday**

**Both: From right now **

**Gonna use our voices to scream out loud**

**Natalie: Take my hand**

**Ryan: Together we will celebrate**

**Natalie: Celebrate**

**Both: Oh, everyday**

They finished the song.

"Wow, that was really good." Ryan said.

"Yeah, that song's amazing." Natalie replied.

"Yeah, it is. And you sounded really awesome."

"Thanks. You're amazingly awesome yourself."

"Thanks. So, you wanna get something to eat?"

"Yeah. I'm starving!"

Same time, Troy's house

"OK, so let's move the furniture aside and we can practice here." Troy said, moving the furniture.

"OK." Sharpay said, helping him.

"So, what song do you wanna do?" Troy asked.

"Um, I actually don't know. Do you have any in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking about "Start of Something New", ya know, from the musical a couple of years ago?"

"That works for me."

"OK, well let's get to work then."

"OK." Troy put the CD in and pressed play.

**Troy: Living in my own world Didn't understand**

**That anything can happen When you take a chance**

**Sharpay: I never believed in What I couldn't see**

**I never opened my heart To all the possibilities**

**Both: I know **

**Sharpay: That something has changed**

**Both: Never felt this way**

**Sharpay: And right here tonight **

**Both: This could be the start of something new**

**Sharpay: It feels so right**

**Both: To be here with you, oh**

**And now looking in your eyes**

**Sharpay: I feel in my heart**

**Troy: Feel in my heart**

**Both: The start of something new**

They sang through the rest of the song.

"Wow. You're really good." Troy told Sharpay as they finished the song.

"You're not so bad yourself, basketball boy. Well, I need to head home. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"OK. See ya later. Love ya Shar."

"Love ya too Troy. Bye."

"Bye."

After Sharpay got home and her and Ryan ate dinner, Ryan logged on to AIM. He noticed that Gabi was on, so he decided to talk to her

**(Their AIM names are as follows:**

**Ryan: geniusdramadude1106**

**Gabi: brainiacsingergurl**

**And Natalie, Troy, and Sharpay won't talk during this conversation, so I'll give you theirs some other chapter.)**

geniusdramadude1106: hey

brainiacsingergurl: hey!

geniusdramadude1106: wuts up?

brainiacsingergurl: nuthin much. wut's new there?

geniusdramadude1106: nothing much. i got a girlfriend.

brainiacsingergurl: really? Is it natalie?

geniusdramadude1106: yeah

brainiacsingergurl: how's shar? I haven't talked to her in a while.

geniusdramadude1106: she's good.

brainiacsingergurl: I heard about her and troy.

geniusdramadude1106: yeah.

brainiacsingergurl: so, aren't musical auditions in a week or so?

geniusdramadude1106: yeah, next fri

brainiacsingergurl: so are you and shar trying out?

geniusdramadude1106: yeah, but not together.

brainiacsingergurl: really?

geniusdramadude1106: yep. im trying out with nat and she's trying out with troy

brainiacsingergurl: wow. competition.

geniusdramadude1106: yep. it's an all out battle in the evans' house. lol

brainiacsingergurl: lol. well, I got to go. I'll talk to ya later. bye ryan

geniusdramadude1106: ok bye

**brainiacsingergurl has logged off**

**hope ya enjoyed! please pretty please review:)**


	11. AIM Conversations and Old Friends

**thanks for the reviews everyone! hope ya enjoy this chapter!**

**(More screennames for AIM:****Troy: hoopsdude117 ****Sharpay: dramaqueen101 ****and Natalie still isn't in this AIM conversation, so you'll get hers another time. ****Enjoy!)**

After Gabriella logged off of AIM, Troy logged on, so Ryan decided to talk to him.

**geniusdramadude1106**: hey troy

**hoopsdude117**: hey dude. whats up?

**geniusdramadude1106**: nothing much. did shar kill you at practice today?

**hoopsdude117**: no. we sang through the song a couple of times, then she left.

**geniusdramadude1106**: -insert shocked face here- what?! when I practiced with her, I had to work til I nearly passed out from dancing!

**hoopsdude117**: haha!

**geniusdramadude1106**: that's not fair!

**hoopsdude117**: -sticks tongue out at ryan-

**geniusdramadude1106**: oh shut up

**hoopsdude117**: …but I didn't say anything

**geniusdramadude1106**: well, I got to go. see ya troy

**hoopsdude117**: later dude

**geniusdramadude1106** has logged off

Meanwhile, Sharpay was in her room listening to music and doing homework. She finished and got on the computer and logged onto AIM. Gabriella had logged back on and Troy was also on.

"Ooh! Gabi's on!"

**dramaqueen101**- hey gabi!

**brainiacsingergurl**- hey shar! whats new?

**dramaqueen101**- nothing much here

**brainiacsingergurl**- I heard about you and troy

**dramaqueen101**- oh yeah. you're not mad are you?

**brainiacsingergurl**- no! good luck in the auditions.

**dramaqueen101**- how did you know about that?

**brainiacsingergurl**- your bro told me

**dramaqueen101**- oh

**geniusdramadude1106** has logged on

**geniusdramadude1106**- hey

**dramaqueen101**- hey bro

**brainiacsingergurl**- hey ryan

**geniusdramadude1106**- so gabi, how's school there?

**brainiacsingergurl**- it's boring without you guys. lol. but I met this guy…

**dramaqueen101**- OMG! is he cute?!

**brainiacsingergurl**- OMG! YES!! and funny and sweet… -sigh-

**geniusdramadude1106**: eww! girl talk! I'll talk to you guys later. bye.

**geniusdramadude1106** has logged off

**dramaqueen101**- there's my weirdo bro for ya

**brainiacsingergurl**- lol

**dramaqueen101**- hold on. be right back. ryan wants me to do something

**brainiacsingergurl**- ok

Five minutes later…

**dramaqueen101**- hey sorry but I got to go. I'll ttyl. bye

**brainiacsingergurl**- ok ttyl bye

**dramaqueen101** has logged off

The rest of the week went by quickly and it was Friday night. Gabriella was coming back to visit for the weekend. Ryan, Sharpay, Natalie, Troy, and Gabriella were all having a sleepover at the Evans' house(they did have the biggest house after all)

Everyone else was already there when Gabriella rang the doorbell.

"Gabi!" Sharpay screamed as she opened the door, revealing her friend.

"Shar!" Gabriella replied back.

"Hey Gabi!" Ryan and Natalie said as Gabriella came inside.

"Hey Gabs." Troy was the last to greet her.

"Hey you guys! Gosh, I missed you so much!"

"We missed you too!" Sharpay said, as they all gave her a group hug.

"Yeah, it's not the same without you."

"Yeah, and Natalie, I never really got to know you, but from what I've heard, your just as awesome as these guys." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I've heard lots about you too."

"So, let's go eat! I'm starving thanks to the smell of the delicious homemade pizza I made!" Sharpay said as they walked toward the kitchen.

"Yum! My fave!" Gabriella said, as they followed Sharpay to the kitchen.

**sorry for the kinda shortness. but i'll try to update again probably monday. maybe before then. i have drivers ed(ugh) and a sports banquet tomorrow, then sunday i have church and have to do a geometry with the group i'm in. but, i'm off monday, so i'll try to update then.**

**anyway, please review because they really do make my day! you guys are awesome!**


	12. Sleepover Performances and Auditions

**thanks as always for the awesome reviews!**

**and of course, i still don't own high school musical. i don't own the two songs that are sung in this chapter either. oh well, still enjoy!!**

**oh, and Happy 2nd Anniversary to High School Musical!! It came out two years ago today!! **

In about ten minutes, all the pizza had been devoured.

"So, what do we do now?" Troy asked, as he finished his seventh slice of pizza.

"I wanna see your audition performances, you know, since I won't be here." Gabriella said.

"OK. Shar, you can go first." Ryan said.

"No, you should." Sharpay replied back.

"How about we flip a coin? Shar: tails, Ry: heads. Loser goes first." Gabriella reasoned

"OK." They both agreed. Troy flipped the coin and it landed on tails.

"Yes! I won!" Sharpay cheered in her brother's face.

"Darn it."

"Ryan, Natalie, you're up first." Gabriella said.

Ryan put in the CD and pressed play. Music flooded the room as they performed the song with some dance moves here and there.

"Wow! That was great! You sound really great Nat!" Gabriella said, applauding their show.

"Yeah, you do." Sharpay said as well. She had never actually heard her brother's girlfriend sing.

"Thanks. Your turn." Natalie said, handing the microphone to Sharpay. They put the CD in the player and the music once again came through, flooding the room. Gabriella recognized the song. It was the first song her and Troy had sung together. She kinda felt a little jealous. It was kinda 'their song'. Or maybe that was "Breaking Free"? But, she wasn't gonna show it. She was happy for them. They finished and Gabi clapped for them as well.

"Great job guys!" Gabriella applauded her friends.

"Thanks." Troy and Sharpay said together.

The rest of the night went by really quickly and they had a great time. There were no pranks played on anyone surprisingly (wow, that's a shocker!). Well, except for when Troy put a fake spider on Sharpay's sleeping bag and she screamed at the top of her lungs, thinking it was a real spider. That was the only prank, though.

The next morning, unfortunately, Gabriella had to go home.

"Bye Gabi." Sharpay said as she hugged her really close friend.

"Bye Gabi. It was really great getting to know you." Natalie said as she gave her new friend a hug as well.

"Yeah. You're a really awesome person."

"Bye Gabi." Ryan said, also giving Gabriella a hug.

"Bye Gabs." Troy was the last one to give their friend a hug good bye.

"Bye guys." They had one big group hug before she left.

Ryan, Natalie, Sharpay, and Troy spent the rest of the weekend practicing for their auditions. They had been changed to Tuesday and callbacks were on Friday. The auditions were originally on Friday, with callbacks the next Monday. They had three less days than they thought they did.

It was now Tuesday afternoon and everyone who was auditioning headed for the auditorium.

"Hey you. Are you ready?" Ryan asked as he found his girlfriend backstage. Natalie was very nervous and Ryan noticed.

"Yeah, just a little nervous." She said as Ryan grabbed her hand and held it.

"Hey, don't be. It's OK. You'll do great. I know it. Once you start singing, you'll forget everyone out there and it'll be just like singing with me in the practice room."

"OK. Thanks. That really helped." Ryan gave her a hug as they went and sat down next to Troy and Sharpay in the auditorium audience. As soon as they sat down, Ms. Darbus walked on stage.

"This is where the true expression of the artist is realized. Where inner truth is revealed through the actor's journey. I commend you and all other young artists to hold out for the moon, the sun, and the stars. Shall we soar together? Sharpay and…oh, what do we have here? The Evans' twins are not auditioning together? Very well then. Sharpay and Troy."

They walked on stage and the music started. Troy began to sing

**Troy: Living in my own world Didn't understand**

**That anything can happen When you take a chance**

**Sharpay: I never believed in What I couldn't see**

**I never opened my heart To all the possibilities**

**Both: I know **

**Sharpay: That something has changed**

**Both: Never felt this way**

**Sharpay: And right here tonight **

**Both: This could be the start of something new**

**Sharpay: It feels so right**

**Both: To be here with you, oh**

**And now looking in your eyes**

**Sharpay: I feel in my heart**

**Troy: Feel in my heart**

**Both: The start of something new**

**Troy: Now who'd have ever thought that **

**Both: We'd both be here tonight**

**Sharpay: And the world looks so much brighter**

**Troy: Brighter, brighter**

**Sharpay: With you by my side**

**Troy: By my side**

**Both: I know that something has changed**

**Never felt this way**

**Sharpay: I know it for real**

**Both: This could be the start of something new**

**It feels so right to be here with you, oh**

**And now looking in your eyes **

**I feel in my heart**

**Sharpay: The start of something new**

**Troy: I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me oh yeah**

**Both: I didn't know it before**

**Sharpay: But now it's easy to **

**Both: See, oh**

**It's the start of something new**

**It feels so right to be here with you, oh**

**And now looking in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart**

**That it's the start of something new**

**It feels so right**

**Troy: So right**

**Sharpay: To be here with you, oh**

**Troy: Oh**

**Both: And now, looking in your eyes**

**Troy: looking in your eyes**

**Sharpay: I feel in my heart**

**Troy: Feel in my heart**

**Sharpay: The start of something new**

**Troy: Start of something new**

**Both: Start of something new**

They finished the song and took a bow.

"Thank you very much. Ryan and Natalie!"

As Troy and Sharpay walked off the stage, Ryan and Natalie walked. As they passed each other, Ryan and Natalie told the others great job, and Troy and Sharpay told the others to 'break a leg'.

The music started playing, and Ryan and Natalie started to sing.

**Ryan: Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance**

**So I believe that you and me should grab it while we can**

**Natalie: Make it last forever And never give it back **

**Ryan: It's our turn and I'm loving where we're at**

**Both: Because this moment's really all we have**

**Ryan: Everyday of our lives**

**Natalie: Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight**

**Ryan: Gonna run**

**Both: While we're young and keep the faith**

**Ryan: Everyday**

**Both: From right now **

**Gonna use our voices to scream out loud**

**Natalie: Take my hand**

**Ryan: Together we will celebrate**

**Natalie: Celebrate**

**Both: Oh, everyday**

**Natalie: They say that you should follow**

**Ryan: And chase down what you dream**

**Natalie: But if you get lost and lose yourself**

**Ryan: What does it really mean**

**Natalie: Oh, no matter where we're going**

**Ryan: Oh yeah, it starts from where we are**

**Natalie: There's more to life**

**Both: When we listen to our hearts**

**And because of you I've got the strength to start Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Everyday of our lives**

**Wanna find you there**

**Natalie: Wanna hold on tight**

**Both: Gonna run while we're young **

**And keep the faith**

**Natalie: Oh**

**Both: Everyday**

**Ryan: From right now**

**Both: Gonna use our voices to scream out loud**

**Take my hand**

**Natalie: Together**

**Both: We will celebrate**

**Natalie: Oh, everyday**

**Ryan: We're taking it back, we're doing it here, together**

**Natalie: It's better like that, and stronger now, than ever**

**Ryan: We're not gonna lose**

**Both: Cause we get to choose **

**That's how it's gonna be**

**Ryan: Everyday, of our lives**

**Natalie: Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight**

**Ryan: Gonna run, while we're young**

**Both: And keep the faith, Keep the faith**

**Everyday of our lives**

**Ryan: Wanna find you there**

**Natalie: Wanna hold on tight**

**Ryan: Gonna run**

**Natalie: Gonna run**

**Both: While we're young and keep the faith**

**Ryan: Oh, yeah, yeah**

**Natalie: Everyday**

**Ryan: Everyday**

**Natalie: From right now**

**Ryan: Right now**

**Both: Gonna use our voices and scream out loud**

**Ryan: Take my hand**

**Natalie: Take my hand**

**Ryan: Together we, will celebrate**

**Natalie: Celebrate**

**Both: Everyday!**

As they finished, the other auditioners were cheering them on, as they took a bow and left the stage.

"Thank you." Ms. Darbus said as she proceeded to the stage. "Callback list will be posted tomorrow and final callbacks will be Friday."

"Hey, you did great." Ryan said as he hugged his girlfriend.

"Thanks. You were right, once you're up there, it's like no one else is there and you're in your own little world of music."

"Of course I was right. I'm always right." Ryan said, as Natalie just laughed at him.

"Oh, and you did great too." Natalie complimented him.

"Thanks." Ryan said, as Sharpay and Troy walked up to them.

"Hey, great job you guys!" Sharpay told her brother and his girlfriend.

"Thanks. You two did great too!" Natalie replied to her blonde friend.

**woot!! longest chapter yet!! well, i didn't know when i'll update again, so i hope ya enjoyed this chapter! oh, and adding on to my disclaimer from earlier, i don't own ms. darbus's little speech before the auditions. that was from the movie. it's what she actually says if you didn't catch that.**

**anyways, review please!! they make me happy:)**


	13. Callback Rehearsals

**thanks as always for the awesome reviews.**

**disclaimer: i own nothing except natalie, cause she's mine. and the plot. that's mine too.**

The next morning at school, just as Ms. Darbus had said, the callback list was posted. Ryan, Natalie, Sharpay, and Troy all went to go check it out to see if they had made it to callbacks.

Callbacks- Friday at 3:30-Auditorium

Ryan Evans and Natalie Summers

Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton

Good Luck To All!

"Oh my gosh! Yay! We made it!" Natalie said, jumping up and down and hugging her boyfriend. This was her first time to have a callback, as it was her first time doing a musical.

"Yes!" Ryan said, hugging her back.

"Oh yay! We made it too!" Sharpay said, hugging Troy.

"Yep!"

"Well, good luck you two." Natalie told her competition.

"May the best duet win." Sharpay told her, and they all shook hands

* * *

That afternoon, Ryan and Natalie went to his house to practice. 

"So, do you have a song in mind?"

"Um, no. I was kinda hoping you did."

"Well, I kinda do." He whispered the name of the song to her.

"Ooh, great idea!"

"OK then, since you like it, let's get started.

They sang through the song once, then started breaking it down into parts. An hour and a half later, they had completely learned the song.

"OK, so, Shar should be home soon, and she'll fix dinner. Would you like to stay and work on dace, so that all we have to do tomorrow is run through it a couple of times, or save dancing for tomorrow?"

"If we work on dance today, do I get to eat Sharpay's cooking?"

"Um, yeah."

"OK, let's do dance today. That way, it won't be as hard tomorrow."

"OK then. Let's get started till Sharpay's home and cooks dinner."

* * *

Same time, Troy's house 

"OK, so I have a song in mind that we could do." Sharpay told Troy as they walked inside his house, sat down their stuff, and got ready to practice.

"And what would that be?"

She told Troy the song.

"OK. Works for me."

An hour later, they had learned the song.

"OK, well, I gotta get home for dinner, but then I'll be back. Or, you could come to my house for dinner and we could practice there, I guess." Sharpay said as she was grabbing her stuff.

"Are you cooking dinner?"

"Yeah. Like always."

"I think I'll eat dinner at your house. I love your cooking."

"OK. Let's get going."

Ten minutes later

"Ry! I'm home! Where are you?" Sharpay called out as she stepped into the Evans' house.

"Downstairs practicing." Ryan said, as Natalie and he ran up the stairs. "Hey guys."

"Hey what's up?" Troy asked his friends.

"Practicing." Natalie replied.

"Yep, same here."

* * *

An hour or so later, everyone was downstairs practicing. Natalie and Ryan finished the choreography for their song just before Sharpay and Troy got there, so they were just running the song with the choreography with it. Troy and Sharpay were just starting on their choreography, since they had had less time than Natalie and Ryan. 

Natalie and Ryan finished their song, and then laid out across the floor. Ryan laid down first, and Natalie laid her head on his stomach.

"OK, I think we're good for today. We'll perfect it tomorrow. Plus, I'm tired." Ryan said, as his girlfriend was laying on top of him.

"OK. Yeah, I'm tired too. And I probably need to be getting home. It's getting kinda late."

"OK. Are you walking home?"

"Yeah."

"OK, I'll walk with you."

"OK. Thanks."

"Shar, I'll be back later." Ryan told his sister as he and Natalie headed upstairs.

"OK." Sharpay replied back.

"Yeah, I should probably be heading home too." Troy said, grabbing his stuff.

"Yeah, we'll just finish tomorrow."

"Great. I'm super tired."

"Yeah, same here."

"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow."

"OK, see ya tomorrow. Love ya."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." Sharpay said, as she walked her boyfriend to the door.

**hope ya enjoyed! please pretty please review! **


	14. Callbacks Are Coming!

**well, i just watched Minutemen and it was pretty good. anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**Next Day (Thursday): Evans' House: Callback Rehearsals**

"OK. That was great. I think we're ready." Ryan said, after finishing the song for about the hundredth time. Well, it seemed like the hundredth anyway.

"Yay! Finally! I'm so tired!" Natalie said as she sprawled across the floor. Ryan went and sat on her stomach.

"Uh, Ry?"

"Yeah."

"You're kinda squishing me."

"Oh, sorry." Ryan rolled off of her and laid himself out on the floor. She then went and laid her head on his stomach/

"Hey Ry, can we use the practice room now?" Sharpay said as she came down the stairs.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Ryan replied.

"OK. Thanks."

Troy and Sharpay practiced for about an hour and they were sure that they were good.

"OK, we're done and I'm tired." Sharpay said as they finished the song.

"Yeah. I'm so sore and tired."

"Want something to drink?"

"Yeah, sure."

They walked upstairs and found Ryan sitting at the bar in the kitchen, drinking some hot chocolate.

"Hey Ry, where's Nat?" Sharpay said, as she got down two cups for her and Troy.

"She already went home. She had something she needed to do."

"Oh, OK."

"Yeah, I need to be heading home too." Troy said, finishing the drink Sharpay had given him.

"OK. See ya tomorrow at school."

"Yeah. Love ya." Troy said, as Sharpay and he were headed for the front door.

"Love you too." Sharpay said as Troy left and headed for his house.

"Are you and Troy ready for tomorrow?" Ryan said as he headed for the stairs to go upstairs to his bedroom.

"Yep. Are you and Nat ready?"

"Oh yeah! We are SO gonna win!" Ryan was a very competitive person, even though he was just kidding around with his sister.

"Sure…we'll see about that." Sharpay said as she headed upstairs, following Ryan, and worked on her homework. After she finished, with some help from Ryan, she logged on to AIM on her computer. Troy was on, so she decided to talk to him.

**dramaqueen101**: hey!

**hoopsdude117**: hey shar

**dramaqueen101**: sup?

**hoopsdude117**: homework. it takes forever

**dramaqueeen101**: haha. I already finished mine.

**hoopsdude117**: what? how? it's only been like 30 mins since I left

**dramaqueen101**: having a genius for a bro sometimes has its advantages.

**hoopsdude117**: that's not fair!

**dramaqueen101**: yes it is. you're just jealous that you don't have an extremely smart sibling

**hoopsdude117**: …no, I'm not jealous.

**dramaqueen101**: …right…

**geniusdramadude1106** has logged on

**geniusdramadude1106**: hey guys

**hoopsdude117**: hey whats up?

**genisudramadude1106**: nothing much

**hoopsdude117**: are you ready for the callbacks?

**geniusdramadude1106**: yeah, we're gonna win.

**hoopsdude117**: no way! cause me and shar are gonna win! right shar?

-no answer-

**hoopsdude117**: shar? you there?

**geniusdramadude1106**: hold on. I'll go see where she is

**hoopsdude117**: ok

**geniusdramadude1106**: hmm…she's not at her computer…

**geniusdramadude1106**: oh wait, I found her

**dramaqueen101**: sorry. I'm back. what did I miss?

**hoopsdude117**: i told ryan that we were gonna beat them in the callbacks and I said 'right shar?' and we're waiting for you response, even though I can guess what it is.

**geniusdramadude1106**: …no you're not! well, I got to go. see ya later troy

**hoopsdude117**: see ya dude

**dramaqueen101**: wait, you're not gonna say bye to me?

**geniusdramadude1106**: well, since I could yell down the hall and tell you bye, no. bye guys

**geniusdramadude1106** has logged off

**well, hope ya enjoyed it! i know it was kidna short, but the next chapter should be longer. **

**anyways, review please! i love reading them, so please review:)**


	15. Callback Day!

**whoo! another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for Natalie. She's mine. I don't own Ryan, Troy, or Sharpay, or Ms. Darbus. Or the songs. Or Ms. Darbus's speech at the beginning. It's from the movie.**

**Friday Afternoon- Callbacks**

"This is where the artist shall extend the wingspan of your creative spirit. I commend you and all other artists to hold out for the moon, the sun, and stars. Shall we soar together? Ryan and Natalie!" Ms. Darbus said as she "welcomed" us to callbacks and called Ryan and Natalie to the stage.

Kelsi was going to play the piano for their song, so she started as Natalie began to sing.

**Natalie: Na na na na, Na na na na, yeah**

**You are the music in me**

**You know the words "Once upon a time"**

**Make you listen, there's a reason**

**When you dream there's a chance you'll find**

**A little laughter, or a happy ever after**

**Both: Your harmony to the melody **

**It's echoing inside my head**

**Natalie: A single voice**

**Ryan: Single voice**

**Natalie: Above the noise**

**Both: And like a common thread**

**Ryan: Hmm, you're pulling me**

**Natalie: When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong**

**Ryan: Oh, you are the music in me**

**Yeah, it's living in all of us**

**Natalie: And it's brought us here because**

**Ryan: Because**

**Both: You are the music in me**

**Both: Na na na na, **

**Ryan: Oh**

**Natalie: Na na na na na**

**Ryan: Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Natalie: Na na na na**

**Both: You are the music in me**

**Natalie: It's like I knew you before we met**

**Ryan: Before we met**

**Natalie: Can't explain it**

**Ryan: Oh, oh**

**Natalie: There's no name for it**

**Ryan: No name for it**

**Both: I sang you words I've never said**

**Ryan: And it was easy**

**Natalie: So easy**

**Ryan: Because you see the real me**

**Natalie: I see**

**Both: As I am you understand**

**And that's more than I've ever known**

**Natalie: To hear your voice**

**Ryan: Hear your voice**

**Natalie: Above the noise**

**Ryan: Oh, oh**

**Both: And know I'm not alone**

**Natalie: Oh, you're singing to me**

**Both: When I hear my favorite song**

**I know that we belong**

**You are the music in me**

**It's living in all of us**

**And it's brought us here because**

**You are the music in me**

**Together we're gonna sing**

**Ryan: Yeah**

**Both: We got the power to sing what we feel**

**Natalie: What we feel**

**Ryan: Connected and real**

**Both: Can't keep it all inside**

**Natalie: Oh, oh, oh**

**Ryan: Oh yeah**

**Natalie: Oh yeah**

**Ryan: Oh, oh**

**Natalie: Oh yeah**

**Ryan: Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Both: You are the music in me**

**Ryan: Na na na na**

**Natalie: Oh yeah**

**Ryan: Na na na na**

**Natalie: Oh yeah**

**Both: You are the music in me**

**Both: When I hear my favorite song**

**Ryan: Favorite song**

**Both: I know that we belong**

**Natalie: We belong**

**Both: You are the music in me**

**Ryan: Yeah**

**Both: It's living in all of us**

**And it's brought us here because**

**Natalie: Here because**

**Both: You are the music in me**

**Natalie: Oh yeah**

**Ryan: Oh, oh**

**Natalie: Oh yeah**

**Ryan: Na na na na**

**Both: You are the music in me**

**Ryan: Yeah**

"Thank you Ryan and Natalie. Sharpay and Troy!"

Sharpay and Troy walked on to the stage as music came through the speakers.

**Troy: Ya never what you're gonna feel, oh**

**Ya never see it coming suddenly it's real**

**Sharpay: Oh, it never even crossed my mind, no**

**That I would ever end up here tonight Oh, oh, oh**

**Both: All things change When you don't expect them to**

**Troy: Yeah**

**Sharpay: Oh**

**Both: No one knows what the future's gonna do**

**Troy: Never even noticed that you've been there all along**

**Both: I can't take my eyes off of you**

**I know ya feel the same way too**

**I can't take my eyes off of you**

**All it took was one look for a dream come true**

**Troy: Yeah we got a good thing going on**

**Sharpay: Oh, right here is right where we belong**

**Both: Ya never really know what you might find**

**Sharpay: Now all I **

**Troy: See is**

**Both: You and I**

**You're everything I never knew**

**Sharpay: That I've been looking for**

**Both: I can't take my eyes off of you**

**I know ya feel the same way too**

**I can't take my eyes off of you**

**All it took was one look for a dream come true**

**Troy: Can't take my eyes off of you**

**Sharpay: Oh, oh, oh, yeah**

**Troy: Oh, oh, oh**

**Sharpay: So let the music play**

**Troy: Can't take my eyes off of you, oh**

**Sharpay: Yeah, the feeling's getting stronger**

**Both: And I never ever felt this way**

**Alright I see everything**

**In your eyes**

**Alright something's happening**

**Cause everyone's around but you're the only one I see**

**I can't take my eyes off of you**

**I know ya feel the same way too**

**I can't take my eyes off of you**

**All it took was one look for a dream come true**

**I can't take my eyes off of you**

**Troy: Oh, oh**

**Both: Feelings like I never knew**

**Troy: I never knew, never knew, oh**

**Both: I can't take my eyes off of you**

**Troy: I can't take my eyes**

**Both: From the start got my heart, yeah you do**

**Can't take my eyes off of you**

"Thank you to all. Cast list will be posted Monday. Have a splendid weekend."

"Great job guys." Ryan told his sister and friend.

"Thanks."

"You did great too." Troy congratulated them.

"Thanks." Natalie replied.

"So, Nat and Troy, wanna come over?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah."

"Sure." Both of her friends replied.

"Great, let's go!"

**hope ya enjoyed! you know what to do. review!!**


	16. Rainy Walks, Rehearsals, and B Day Plans

**whoo! thanks as always for the reviews! as always, i own nothing at all except for the story ideas and of course natalie.**

Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, and Natalie all met up at the Evans' house (excuse me, "mansion") and went out for pizza and ice cream- two of the gang's two favorite foods.

"I can't wait for school Monday." Sharpay said as they were enjoying their pizza.

"Gosh, you're weird Shar. Who would want to go to school?" Ryan asked, as he took another bite of his pizza.

"The cast list will be posted." Sharpay said in a "duh" tone.

"Oh yeah. Well, I can't wait for that, but I can wait for the actual school part."

"You know, I heard that there's gonna be four main roles instead of the usual two." Troy said.

"Really? Maybe we'll all get leads then." Sharpay replied.

"Yeah. That'd be awesome!" Natalie commented.

They finished their pizza and ice cream and started walking towards the Evans' house. As they were walking, it started raining.

"Oh my gosh! It's raining! Ahh, my hair!" Sharpay said as she started freaking out.

Troy started laughing at her. "Here, use my jacket." He said as he handed her the jacket.

"Thanks Troy."

"Would you like my jacket? So you don't get like sick or something?" Ryan asked Natalie.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." Natalie replied, as she took his jacket.

"No problem."

"Hey, we're gonna run back kinda. Do you wanna come or are you just gonna walk?" Troy asked Ryan and Natalie.

"Well, I don't know about Ry but I like walking in the rain." Natalie answered his question.

"Yeah, me too. I guess we'll walk and just meet you guys there." Ryan said.

"OK then. See ya there."

Troy and Sharpay starts to "run" (Sharpay was wearing heels, she couldn't run that fast), while Ryan and Natalie walked. When Ryan and Natalie finally got to the house, their clothes and themselves were soaking wet. They decided to change into dry clothes, or in their case, their pajamas.

* * *

Troy and Natalie spent the night and the rest of the weekend went by quickly and Monday then came around. Troy, Natalie, Sharpay, and Ryan all met outside the school at 8:00 Monday morning. They walked inside the school, Ryan and Natalie holding hands, and Troy and Sharpay holding hands, all hoping for the best. As they walked inside, they went straight for the drama bulletin board, where the cast list was posted.

**Congratulations to all. First practice will be Tuesday, January 29****th****, 2008 from 4-6PM**

**Male Lead #1: Troy Bolton**

**Female Lead #1: Sharpay Evans**

**Male Lead #2: Ryan Evans**

**Female Lead #2: Natalie Summers**

"Oh my gosh! We all got leads!" Sharpay said as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Yay! Congrats everyone!" Natalie said, as she also hugged her boyfriend.

The warning bell then rang and everyone rushed off to class.

* * *

**-Tuesday Afternoon- First Rehearsal-**

"Congrats to all who got parts. Now, the play is called "High School Musical", where Troy Bolton, you will play Zac, the basketball player and Mr. Popular, who finds a love for singing; Sharpay will play Vanessa, the new girl at school who is extremely smart and falls in love with Zac; Ryan and Natalie will plays Lucas and Ashley, twins who are the drama king and queen who basically rule the school with their evilness. Any questions? No. Let's get started then." Ms. Darbus said, as she stood on stage at the first practice.

"Wow, this sounds interesting." Troy commented to his friends.

"Yeah. It sounds a lot like us, actually. Well, me and Troy anyway." Ryan said.

"If you switched mine and Nat's parts, it would basically be us."

"OK. I need Troy and Sharpay to go work with Kelsi on your first song and Natalie and Ryan to go to dance rehearsals." Ms. Darbus yelled over the talking high schoolers.

"Oh joy! Dance rehearsals!" Natalie sarcastically said.

Ryan just laughed at his girlfriend. "Come on, let's go."

Meanwhile…Troy and Sharpay.

"OK, so your characters first meet at a New Year's Eve party and sing "Start of Something New", which you already know, so let's just go through it once." Kelsi said, as she, Troy, and Sharpay walked over to the piano."

"OK." Troy said as Kelsi sat down and began to play.

Ryan and Natalie were sitting on the floor of the dance rehearsal room, stretching when the choreographer dude came in.

"OK, so I'm gonna play the song for you, since you haven't heard it yet, and then I'm gonna teach you the choreography. OK?"

"OK." Ryan and Natalie replied.

A song called "Bop to the Top" filled room. They listened to it, then got up to start dancing.

"OK then, let's get started."

They learned about half the choreography and then it was time to go.

"Wow. That was actually pretty easy, and fun." Natalie said as she and Ryan left the room and met up with Troy and Sharpay.

"Hey guys. How was dance?" Sharpay asked.

"Not bad. It was actually kinda fun." Ryan replied.

"Yeah. How was y'alls?" Natalie asked.

"Awesome." Troy said.

They all headed home after a very long day.

* * *

**(A/N: Natalie is finally in an AIM conversation! anyway, her name is singersmartz1107)**

That night, Troy logged onto the computer and decided to talk to Natalie since she was the only one on.

**hoopsdude117**: hey nat

**singersmartz1107**: hey. what's up?

**hoopsdude117**: nothing much. how was dance rehearsal?

**singersnartz1107**: it was pretty easy and fun, but the dude said it would probably get harder.

**hoopsdude117**: yeah, they start out easier and get harder.

**singersmartz1107**: how was practice with Kelsi?

**hoopsdude117**: it was good. so what are you and ryan doing for his b-day tomorrow?

**singersmartz1107**: I'm not sure really. what are you and shar doing?

**hoopsdude117**: I'm not sure either. but, since you don't have anything planned, I have an idea for all four of us.

**singersmartz1107**: ok, what is it?

**hoopsdude117**: we could pretend that we forgot it was their b-day, but then give them a surprise party tomorrow night

**singersmartz1107**: great idea! so, we just have to pretend that we forgot?

**hoopsdude117**: yeah.

**singersmartz1107**: ok. and is it just gonna be us four at the party?

**hoopsdude117**: yep. just us

**singersmartz1107**: whose house? we can have it at mine.

**hoopsdude117**: ok, that works.

**singermsartz1107**: great. well, I'll see ya tomorrow.

**hoopsdude117**: ok. don't forget to forget it's their b-day.

**singersmartz1107**: i won't! bye

**hoopsdude117**: bye

**ooh, wonder what ryan and sharpay will think about that? well, i know, but you guys don't. but, if you REVIEW you'll find out in the next chapter of "Adventures Through Senior Year":)**


	17. Happy Birthday Part 1: The Evans' Twins

**well, thanks for all the awesome reviews!! i love them all!! hope ya enjoy this chapter:)**

**Next Day at School…**

"Hey Nat." Ryan said as he approached his girlfriend, who was at her locker.

"Hey Ry! What's up?" She greeted him back.

"Remember what today is?" Ryan asked her.

"Um, Wednesday?" Natalie asked, playing along with Troy and hers plan.

"Uh-" Ryan started to say at the bell rang.

"Gotta get to class. See ya later. Bye!" Natalie said as she rushed off to class.

"Yeah. Bye." Ryan was confused and kinda upset that Natalie had forgotten his birthday. But, he just shook it off, and headed off to class.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Morning Troy!" Sharpay said as she walked up to him.

"Hey Shar! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Excited about today."

"What's so exciting Wednesday?" Troy asked, also playing along with the plan.

"Uh-" Sharpay started to say as she also got cut off by the bell.

"Gotta go. Love ya! Bye." Troy said as he rushed off to class.

"Uh, yeah." Sharpay walked off and found Ryan. She was upset that Troy had forgotten her birthday. "Hey Ry."

"Hey. What's wrong?" Ryan could tell by the way that she sounded that she was upset.

"Troy forgot it was my birthday."

"Yeah, same with Nat. Well, maybe they just had something else on their mind."

"Yeah."

"Hey Troy." Natalie said as she approached her friend.

"Hey. How's it going?"

"I think Ryan's kina mad at me. He seemed upset that I had 'forgotten'." She said, putting air quotes around "forgotten".

"Cause of the birthday thing?" Troy asked. She nodded. "Yeah, I think Shar's upset too. But did you ask him about tonight?"

"Yep, and he said yes."

"Great. Shar said yes too. So, just meet me right after rehearsal, OK?"

"Ok. See ya then."

* * *

-After Rehearsal-

Troy, Natalie, Ryan, and Sharpay all met in front of the school right after rehearsal.

"OK, so come over in about an hour?" Natalie asked Ryan and Sharpay.

"Sure. See ya then." Ryan replied, as he and Sharpay headed towards their house, while Natalie and Troy went to her house to set up.

* * *

An hour later, Ryan and Sharpay arrived.

"Hey guys. Come on in. Troy's somewhere inside." Natalie said as she welcomed her friends in.

"Um, why are the lights off?" Sharpay asked.

"This is why." Natalie said, as she turned on the light, revealing the room with decorations.

"Oh my gosh." Sharpay said, shocked.

"Wow." Ryan said, also shocked.

"Happy Birthday!" Natalie and Troy told their friends.

"You guys rock!" Sharpay said as she hugged both of her friends. Ryan also gave Natalie a hug, and did that one-armed hug thing with Troy.

"But I thought you had forgotten." Ryan told his girlfriend while he was hugging her.

"How could I forget your birthday?" Natalie asked as she pulled away from the hug, but was still in his arms.

"But you didn't say anything all day.' Ryan pointed out.  
"It was Troy's idea actually. We pretended to forget to make it even more of a surprise."

"Aww, I love you guys!" Sharpay said.

"Thanks so much." Ryan also said.

Troy grabbed Sharpay's hand and they walked outside.

"Happy Birthday Shar." Troy said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks." Sharpay said and kissed him back.

* * *

Meanwhile… Inside…"Thanks again Nat."

"No problem. Happy birthday Ry."

With that, they shared their first kiss.

* * *

As the party continued, they ate and watched movies until it started getting late.

"Thanks again. This was the most awesome birthday." Ryan said.

"No problem. And it was Troy's idea, so thank him too." Natalie replied to her boyfriend.

"You were really good at keeping this a secret. You had me fooled. I thought you had really forgotten."

"I could never forget."

"Well, I need to head home. It's getting late and we have a long day tomorrow. Three hour rehearsal tomorrow night."

"Ugh."

"Yeah, not the most exciting thing, but it will all be worth it in the end."

"Yeah, it will be."

"Well, good night. I love you Nat."

"I love you too Ry." Ryan gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night."

"Happy birthday. Good night." Ryan walked outside and started walking home.

* * *

Meanwhile…Troy and Sharpay

Troy and Sharpay drove towards drove toward Troy's house. Sharpay had offered to give him a ride and Ryan said he would just walk home, so Troy took the ride. They got to his house.

"Thanks again Troy. This was the best birthday ever." Sharpay told her boyfriend.

"You're welcome. You deserved it. You're awesome Shar."

"Thanks. Well, I need to get going. I love you Troy."

"I love you too." Troy gave her one more birthday kiss and went inside as Sharpay headed home.

* * *

Sharpay arrived home right before Ryan did.

"You know what Ry?"

"What?"

"I think we have the best boyfriend and girlfriend ever."

"Yeah. Nat is pretty awesome."

"Yeah. And so is Troy. No one has ever down that for us before."

"Yeah. They're awesome."

"Oh, before I forget." Sharpay said as she ran off to grab something. She came back with a wrapped box in her hand. "Happy birthday Ry." She handed him the box. He opened it, revealing three new hats and a $50 gift card.

"Thanks Shar." He said and gave her a hug. "Oh wait, I have something for you too." He ran off to grab her gift. When he got back, she opened it, and she got two new skirts, a new pair of pants, and three new shirts.

"Wow, thanks Ry. I know I don't say it very often, but you're the best brother I could ask for."

"Aww, you're the best sister Shar." Ryan said as they gave each other a hug.

"So, what did you get Nat for her birthday, since it is tomorrow?" Sharpay asked as they pulled away from the hug.

"Come here, I'll show you." He led her up to his room. "This is what I got her." Ryan showed Sharpay what the present was.

"Wow. Ry, she's gonna love it." Sharpay said as she saw it.

"Yep. And I'm gonna take her to the park, her favorite place, for a picnic birthday dinner."

"She's gonna love that."

"I hope so."

"Well, I'm gonna go get on the computer. Night Ry."

"OK. Good night Shar."

Sharpay got on the computer and decided to talk to Gabi since she was the only person on.

**dramaqueen101**- hey gabi

**brainiacsingergurl**- hey. happy b-day!

**dramaqueen101**- oh thx.

**brainiacsingergurl**- so what did you do for your b-day?

**dramaqueen101**- nat and troy threw me and ry a surprise party. they pretended all day that they had forgotten it was our b-day, so it was a big surprise.

**brainiacsingergurl**- cool!

**dramaqueen101**- well, I need to go. I'll talk to ya later.

**brainiacsingergurl**- ok. tell ryan I said happy b-day

**dramaqueen101**- ok. bye

**brainiacsingergurl**- bye

**dramaqueen101** has logged off.

**well, as always, pelase review:)**


	18. Happy Birthday Part 2: Natalie

**whoo! over 70 reviews! that's awesome!! thanks so much!! hope ya enjoy this chapter!!**

**Next Day at School- Thursday, November 7****th**

When Ryan got to school, Natalie was standing by her locker. With her birthday present in his pocket, he walked up to greet her.

"Good morning to a very beautiful girl." Ryan said as he greeted her. Yeah, it may have been kinda dorky, but he really didn't care today.

"Hey Ry! What's up?" She greeted back. She gave him a hug as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I'm not gonna put you through the torture you put me through yesterday, so," he said as she just rolled her eyes. "Happy birthday!" He said as he pulled her birthday present box from behind his back and handed it to her. She opened it, revealing a beautiful silver necklace with a heart-shaped charm on it.

"Oh my gosh Ry! It's beautiful! Thanks so much!" She said as she gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome. Oh, wait, there's more."

"More? Ry, you shouldn't have." Natalie said as he handed her a piece of paper. She opened it and read this:

_Nat,_

_First of all, happy birthday! I hope you enjoy it! Second, I'm glad to have a girlfriend like you. You're amazing in every way possible and I love you so much. More than you can imagine. And third, will you come with me tonight for a birthday surprise?_

_Love, Ry __♥_

"Aww, that's so sweet Ry. And yes, I'll come with you tonight. May I ask where we're going?" Natalie asked as she finished reading the note.

"You can ask all you want, but it's for me to know and you for to find out tonight when we go there." Ryan replied to Natalie's question.

"Aww. But thanks again. You're the best."

"I know." Ryan said, making Natalie laugh. "So, meet me on the steps in front of the school after practice today, OK?"

"OK. Love you Ry."

"Love you too Nat." Ryan said, as they held hands and walked towards homeroom.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever. Drama rehearsal usually went by very quickly, where as today, it went by extremely slowly. Most likely because Natalie was super excited about her birthday surprise.

* * *

Drama finally ended that night, and Natalie met Ryan right where he had said to.

"Hey! Ready to go?" Ryan said as Natalie approached him. He had been there for a couple of minutes.

"Yeah. Remind me where we're going again?" Natalie asked, seeing if she could get him to tell her.

"It's a surprise."

They left and headed for the park. They got there and Ryan led her to his secret special spot. He brought a blanket and laid it out on the ground. He also brought a picnic basket with food in it for their dinner.

"Here we are." Ryan said, as he un-blindfolded her. He had blindfolded her to make it more of a surprise.

"Wow. This is awesome!"

"I thought you might like it."

"I love it! This is the best present I could've asked for. Thanks so much!"

"No problem." Ryan said as he gave Natalie a hug and a kiss on top of her head.

They sat down and ate their picnic dinner. They then went and walked around the park under the moonlight.

"Ry, I know I've said it before, but you're still the best. I've never had someone do this for me before. But then again, I've never had a boyfriend like you before."

"If you don't mind me asking, how many boyfriends have you had before?"

"One other besides you. But, he was a jerk to me."

"Well, I could never be a jerk to you. You're the only girlfriend I've ever had and you're awesome." As he said that, a song came to his mind and he randomly started singing it. It was "Never Met a Girl Like You" by Corbin Bleu.

"**You are individual, never typical**

**Everything you do, you do your own way**

**Letting down your hair, made me stop and stare**

**Very first time I saw your face**

**The way ya smile, ya got a style**

**And it shows you've got it going on**

**How you walk, the way you talk**

**Ya gotta know you're everything I want**

**Never met a girl like you, you're so amazing, yeah yeah, **

**Every little thing you do gets me every time, yeah yeah, **

**Never met a girl like you, you drive me crazy, yeah yeah, **

**You're the only one I think about day and night**

**Way you like to play, flirt and run away**

**Everything you do, so unique**

**Silly way ya dance, don't ya hold back**

**Use your attitude, be who you wanna be **

**You're the girl that flipped my world**

**Ya call me up and leave some crazy message**

**Eight o'clock, heard you knock**

**Woke me up, made me wear PJ's to breakfast**

**Never met a girl like you, you're so amazing, yeah yeah, **

**Every little thing you do gets me every time, yeah yeah, **

**Never met a girl like you, you drive me crazy, yeah yeah, **

**You're the only one I think about day and night**

**The way you keep it chill, with looks that kill**

**It's a vibe that's all your own**

**Way you hear your song and sing along**

**Silly ring tones on your cell phone**

**How you like to laugh, every chance**

**And the way you say my name**

**You're unusual, original, in every single way**

**How ya walk, the way ya talk**

**Ya gotta know you're everything I want**

**Never met a girl like you, you're so amazing, yeah yeah, **

**Every little thing you do gets me every time, yeah yeah, **

**Never met a girl like you, you drive me crazy, yeah yeah, **

**You're the only one I think about day and night**

**Never met a girl like you, you're so amazing, yeah yeah, **

**Every little thing you do gets me every time, yeah yeah, **

**Never met a girl like you, you drive me crazy, yeah yeah, **

**You're the only one I think about day and night."**

"Thanks Ry. That means a lot to me. And you mean a lot to me too."

"You mean a lot to me too, Nat."

"Well, I wish this could last forever, but it's getting late and I need to head home." Natalie sadly said.

"OK. I'll walk you home." Ryan said as they headed for her house.

About ten minutes later, they had arrived at their destination.

"Thanks again Ry. This was the best birthday I've ever had."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I was hoping you would."

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah, Happy birthday again. I love you."

Thanks. I love you too." Natalie said as Ryan gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Bye." Ryan said as he pulled away from the hug.

"Bye." Natalie said as she headed inside her house and Ryan headed home.

* * *

When Ryan got home, he walked inside to found Sharpay sitting on the couch, crying. Ryan walked to the couch and sat down beside her.

"Shar, what's wrong? Did Troy do something to hurt you? I swear, if he did I'll…"

"Ry, it's not Troy. It's mom. She…she…"

**ooh, what happened to their mom. so, i think this sotry will probably last through their winter/ Christmas break, and then i may do a sequel for their second semester. what do you guys think? i have the story written all the way through spring break, and i have the rest planned, i just have to write it. so, let me know what you guys think! please review:)**


	19. What's Wrong?

**so, now you get to know what happened!! thx as always for the reviews. and as always, i own nothing except for natalie and the plot. enjoy:)**

When Ryan got home, he walked inside to found Sharpay sitting on the couch, crying. Ryan walked to the couch and sat down beside her.

"Shar, what's wrong? Did Troy do something to hurt you? I swear, if he did I'll…"

"Ry, it's not Troy. It's mom. She…she…"

* * *

"She what Shar?" Ryan said, started to freak out. Their dad had died when they were only five, so their mom had been the one they spent all their time with.

"She was on the plane and it crashed. She's dead Ry."

"Wow." Ryan was trying hard to be strong for his sister and not cry, but it wasn't working very well. He was about to burst from the tears welling up in his eyes. "Um, I'm gonna go for a walk Shar."

"OK."

Ryan went outside while Sharpay was still sitting there. He just walked around and started crying.

* * *

Inside, Sharpay's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Shar. What's wrong?" It was Troy and he could tell she had been crying.

"Hey. Look, I really don't feel like talking about right now. I'll talk to ya later."

"OK then. Bye."

"Bye." Sharpay said as she hung up her phone.

* * *

Troy was confused. What was wrong with Shar? He got on his computer and saw Natalie on, so he talked to her.

**hoopsdude117**: hey

**singersmartz1107**: hey! what's up?

**hoopsdude117**: nothing much. have you talked to ryan lately? like, in the past few minutes?

**singersmartz1107**: nope. not since he dropped me off at my house. why?

**hoopsdude117**: well, I just called shar and she seemed really upset about something. I was wondering if maybe ryan knew why.

**singermsartz1107**: hmm… i'll go call ryan and see if he'll tell me whats wrong.

**hoopsdude117**: ok

**Two minutes later…**

**singersmartz1107**: well, he said he didn't feel like talking, but he sounded like he had been crying too.

**hoopsdude117**: hmm… i'm worried about then.

**singermsartz1107**: well, it's not that late. you wanna go over there and see if they're ok?

**hoopsdude117**: no. if they won't talk to us on the phone, they probably don't wanna talk at all. let's just talk to them tomorrow at school.

**singersmartz1107**: ok. see ya tomorrow then. I gotta go. bye

**hoopsdude117**: ok. bye

* * *

The next day at school, Troy and Natalie looked everywhere for Ryan and Sharpay, but couldn't find them anywhere.

"OK, I'm starting to get really worried about them." Troy commented to Natalie as he found her in the halls between classes.

"Yeah, me too."

"I say that tonight after rehearsal, we go over to their house and see what's wrong and if we can help with anything."

"Yeah. OK. I'll meet you after rehearsal."

"OK. Then we'll head on over."

Drama rehearsal went by very slowly today, when it usually went by very quickly. It was probably because Troy and Natalie were very worried. Ryan and Sharpay wouldn't talk to them when they called, which was very unusual, and that made them worry even more.

* * *

Rehearsal finally ended and Troy and Natalie met in front of the school.

"OK, ready to go see what's up?" Troy asked as they headed towards the Evans' house.

"Yeah. I'm really worried about them. I've never seen them like this before."

"I know, I haven't seen them like this either. Well, let's get going so we can stop worrying and hopefully help them."

"Yeah, let's go."

As they left, they walked in silence because of their fear of what happened to their friends.

* * *

Troy and Natalie finally arrived at their friends' house and rang the doorbell. Ryan came to the door and looked through the peep hole. He saw Natalie and Troy, so he opened the door. He knew they had been kind of ignoring them by not talking to their friends, so they needed to give Natalie and Troy an explanation.

"Hey guys." Ryan said as he opened the door.

"Hey." Natalie greeted him back.

"Ry, who's at the door?" Sharpay yelled from somewhere inside the house.

"Troy and Nat."

When she heard that, Sharpay came to the door. Troy could tell that she had been crying.

"Shar, what's wrong?" Troy asked as he gave her a hug.

"Why don't you guys come inside and we'll tell you." Ryan suggested as he let their friends in the house. He led them to the living room, where they sat and talked.

"OK, well, first of all, sorry we haven't wanted to talk. Everything that's going on has been pretty rough on us." Sharpay said as she started crying again. Troy was sitting by her and just put his arms around her to make her feel safe.

"The thing is…" Ryan said, taking a deep breath to keep from crying before he continued. "…our mom died in a plane crash yesterday." He said as he started to cry.

"Oh my gosh Ry. I'm so sorry." Natalie said as she went and sat by him and gave him a hug.

"Wow Shar. I'm so sorry." Troy also said.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes, hugging each other, before Troy finally spoke up.

"So, is there anything we can help you with?"

"Well, we need help for the funeral and everything." Ryan replied.

"We'll help with whatever we can." Natalie told her boyfriend and his sister.

"Thanks guys. You rock." Sharpay said.

"Anything for you guys." Troy said.

"So, like, are you still gonna live in your house here or…" Natalie said as she sorta trailed off wit what she was saying.

"Well, since we just turned eighteen, we don't have to go to foster care. We're not really sure what we're gonna do though." Ryan replied.

"We have some money left from our mom, but not really enough to pay for the house." Sharpay added.

"Do you have family around here?" Troy asked.

"No, they all live in Texas." Ryan replied.

"Well, you are always welcome at my house if you need somewhere to stay." Natalie told her friends.

"Thanks." Ryan told her.

"Yeah, and you're welcome at my house too." Troy offered to his friends.

"Thanks Troy."

"So, do you guys wanna come over tonight or do y'all wanna stay here?' Natalie asked the twins.

"I think we'll come over. Get out of our house because everything here makes me sad." Sharpay said.

"Yeah." Ryan agreed with her.

"Just let us grab a couple of things, then we'll be ready to go." Sharpay said as she and Ryan ran upstairs to grab stuff like clothes and toiletry items.

"Ya know what Ry?" Sharpay asked her brother when they were upstairs.

"What?"

"We have the best friends ever."

"Yeah, they are pretty awesome. And Shar?"

"Yeah?"

"If you wanna talk about mom, it's OK. I'm always here."

"Thanks Ry. Well, we should head back downstairs." Sharpay said, as they headed for the stairs.

"OK, we're ready." Sharpay said as they got downstairs where Natalie and Troy were.

"Great. Let's get going." Natalie said as her and Troy stood up.

Troy went and gave Sharpay a hug and a kiss before he left for his house.

"I'm always here if you wanna talk." Troy told Sharpay.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me."

Troy and Sharpay headed outside. Natalie and Ryan were still inside, hugging.

"Thanks again Nat. You're really awesome and I mean that. Are you sure it's OK if we stay at your house?" Ryan asked her.

"Yeah, my mom should be fine with it once I tell her what's up. And just so you know, I'm always here for you. You're one of my best friends and you can always talk to me."

"Thanks. That means a lot to me."

"No problem. Well, we should get going."

"Yeah." Ryan said as they headed outside.

Troy left for his house while Sharpay, Ryan, and Natalie headed for Natalie's house.

**now ya know what happened. so, what do ya think?? please pretty please review!! they make me happy!**


	20. Winter Break Plans

**thanks as always for the reviews!! and, i still don't own anything except for natalie and the plot of this story. enjoy!!**

Ryan, Natalie, and Sharpay arrived at Natalie's house. She explained the situation to her mom and her mom said that it was perfectly fine if they stayed.

"OK, so you can sleep on the guest bedroom or on the floor of my room, kind like a sleepover, if you want to. Your choice." Natalie told Ryan and Sharpay as they headed upstairs.

"This may sound weird, but I wanna sleep in your room on the floor." Sharpay told her friend.

"Yeah, same here." Ryan agreed.

"OK. Let's go there then. Natalie said as she led them to her room. Once they got there, Ryan and Sharpay sat their stuff down while Natalie went to go find sleeping bags. When Natalie got back, she laid three sleeping bags on the floor.

"Uh, why are there three sleeping bags?" Ryan asked his girlfriend.

"Well, if y'all are gonna sleep on the floor, so will I." Natalie replied.

"OK." Sharpay said in response to what Natalie had just said.

After they got everything situated, Ryan went to take a shower while Natalie and Sharpay sat around and talked. A few minutes later, Ryan returned and Sharpay went to go take her shower. Natalie was letting her guests go first. Ryan and Natalie were sitting around talking while Sharpay was in the shower, when Natalie's computer beeped. It was an IM from Troy.

**hoopsdude117**: hey, how are ryan and shar?

**singersmartz1107**: they're good. you wanna talk to ry?

**hoopsdude117**: sure

**singersmartz1107**: hey dude.

**hoopsdude117**: hey. how are you and shar holding up?

**singermsartz1107**: we're fine. shar's doing a lot better. I think being away from our house and stuff that reminds her of mom has helped.

**hoopsdude117**: is she there where i can talk to her?

**singersmartz1107**: no. she's in the shower

**hoopsdude117**: ok.

**hoopsdude117**: are you two coming back to school Monday?

**singersmartz1107**: yeah. we probably need to. especially with drama rehearsal.

**hoopsdude117**: ok. well, I g2g. I'll see ya later then.

**singersmartz1107**: ok

**hoopsdude117**: tell shar I said hey

**singersmartz1107**: ok

**hoopsdude117**: bye

**singersmartz1107**: bye

**hoopsdude117** has logged off.

Right then, Sharpay came back. She saw Natalie and Ryan huddled around the computer.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked, which startled her brother and friend. They hadn't heard her come in.

"We were talking to Troy." Ryan replied.

"He said hey." Natalie told her just like Troy had said.

"OK. Can I talk to him?" Sharpay asked.

"Sorry, he just logged off." Ryan told his sister.

"Oh." Sharpay said, sounding kind of disappointed.

"Well, I'm gonna go take my shower. Y'all can just listen to music or watch TV or whatever." Natalie told her friends as she stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

"OK." Ryan replied.

As Natalie left, Ryan and Sharpay noticed that Gabriella had logged on, so they decided to talk to her.

**singersmartz1107**: hey! it's ry and shar

**brainiacsingergurl**: hey. why are you on nat's SN?

**singersmartz1107**: we're at her house.

**brainiacsingergurl**: this late?

(It was about 11:30 PM.)

**singersmartz1107**: it's a long story.

**brainiacsingergurl**: ok…where's nat then?

**singersmartz1107**: shower.

**brainiacsingergurl**: oh…well, I g2g. sorry, I'll talk to u guys later.

**singersmartz1107**: ok. bye

**brainiacsingergurl**: bye

**brainiacsingergurl** has logged off.

**

* * *

Monday- School**

The day went by pretty fast and it was now time for rehearsal- the gang's favorite part of the day. Because Ryan and Sharpay had missed a day of rehearsal, they were behind. Ryan and Natalie learned the last part of the choreography for "What I've Been Looking For" and then went to learn songs with Kelsi.

Troy and Sharpay were also working on songs with Kelsi. They were working on "I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You". Of course, Troy and Sharpay already knew it pretty well since they had sang it for callbacks, but Ryan and Natalie had to completely learn it. But, fortunately, by the end of practice, they had all completely learned it pretty well.

After rehearsals, Troy left and headed toward his house after giving Sharpay a hug and a kiss. Natalie, Ryan, and Sharpay all headed toward Natalie's house. On the way home, they stopped at Sonic to eat.

When they finally got to Natalie's house, they all three headed up to her room. Ryan went to go take his shower while Natalie and Sharpay got on the computer(they loved the computer if you haven't already figured that out). Troy was on so, of course, they decided to talk to him.

**singersmartz1107**: hey! it's nat and shar

**hoopsdude117**: hey. is ryan there?

**singersmartz1107**: he's in the shower right now. why?

**hoopsdude117**: I need to tell you something, but I'm not tell you till ryan gets here.

**singersmartz1107**: is it a really awesome something that you're gonna tell us?

**hoopsdude117**: yeah.

**singersmartz1107**: ok, hold on, I'll be right back. talk to shar

**hoopsdude117**: ok.

**singersmartz1107**: hey troy

**hoopsdude117**: hey. where'd she go?

**singersmartz1107**: I have no idea.

* * *

Natalie got up from the computer and walked down the hall towards the bathroom. It had been about fifteen minutes since Ryan had left to take his shower. He had to be done by now, right? When she got to the bathroom, she started banging on the door and yelling at Ryan through the door.

"RYAN!! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!! HURRY UP!! TROY WANTS TO TELL US SOM-"

In the middle of her banging and yelling, Ryan had opened the door and Natalie had smacked him in the head.

"Ow." Ryan said, rubbing his head.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry." She kissed him where she had hit him. "Better?"

"Yes. Now, what were you yelling at me?" Ryan asked as they started to walk down the hall.

"Troy's on the computer and is gonna tell us something, but won't tell us until all three of us are there, so I came to get you." She said all in one breath

"OK then. Let's go." Ryan said as they walked the rest of the way down the hall.

**

* * *

singersmartz1107**: um, I think I know where nat went. 

**hoopsdude117**: where?

**singersmartz1107**: well, I heard banging and "ryan! get ur butt out here!" so I guess she went to get ryan.

**hoopsdude1107**: lol. ok

**singersmartz1107**: oh, here they are! I was right! ok, well, we're all here, so spill

**hoopsdude117**: ok. oh, hey ryan

**singersmartz1107**: hey. so what did I get drug out of the bathroom to hear? (if you can't figure it out, this is ryan speaking)

**hoopsdude117**: well, over winter break, my family and I are going skiing.

**singersmartz1107**: ok…why did I get drug out of the bathroom to hear this? (this is still ryan)

**hoopsdude117**: well, because all three of u are invited

**singersmartz1107**: omg! are you serious?! (this is Sharpay now)

**hoopsdude117**: yep. we'll have one cabin and my parents have the one next to ours.

**singersmartz1107**: that's awesome! can't wait! (now it's Natalie)

**hoopsdude117**: yeah, well, I g2g. see u guys later. bye

**singersmartz1107**: ok bye

"This is awesome! We're going skiing! I've never been skiing before." Natalie said as she also logged off.

"Are you serious?" Ryan asked her.

"Yeah."

"Well, you'll have tons of fun!" Sharpay told her.

"Yeah!"

**well, hope ya enjoyed!! please review:)**


	21. Fun With The Guys

**thanks as always for the reviews! and, i still don't own anything, except for the story and natalie. disney still owns everything else. enjoy!**

* * *

The next few weeks, the gang spent most of their time at play rehearsals. Opening night was approaching quickly and they had practices before school and after school. Ryan and Sharpay were still staying with Natalie. They had sold their house, with Natalie's mom's help, and had basically moved in with Natalie. The Summer family was like a second family to them.

It is now December 7th, two days before opening night if "High School Musical".

"OK students, that looked great. We have one more day to perfect it, and then, it's showtime! Practice is now over." Ms. Darbus said as the students finished "We're All In This Together" and then headed off the stage.

"Wow. I can't believe there's only one more day till the first show." Natalie said as she grabbed her stuff.

"I know! I'm so excited! I love performing!" Sharpay said, squealing with excitement.

"Yes, we know Sharpay. Well, anyway, I'm starving. Het's got get something to eat." Troy suggested.

"Yeah." Ryan agreed.

They went out to eat and then headed home, extremely tired. They had been at school at 7:30 am until 6:00 that night, since they had drama before and after school. Since they had Ms. Darbus first period, they didn't have to come as early, because they could just practice until first period was over.

**

* * *

Natalie's house, that night**

"Only ten more days!!" Sharpay said, obviously excited.

"Till what?" Ryan asked his sister.

"The ski trip. Duh!" Sharpay said.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait!" Natalie said.

"I know! It's gonna be so awesome with all four of us there." Sharpay added.

"Like, oh my gosh, it's gonna be, like, so much fun!" Ryan said, imitating the girls. Well, trying to anyway, while the girls just laughed at him.

"You know what Ry? You would make a really good girl." Sharpay said.

"Huh?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Yeah." Natalie said as she then whispered something to Sharpay.

"Ooh, that's a good idea." Sharpay said.

"Wh-what's a good idea?" Ryan asked, worried about what the girls were talking. It _was_ his girlfriend and his sister after all.

"Oh nothing." Natalie said as she went to go get something.

"Where's she going?" Ryan asked his sister, who was still sitting there.

"Somewhere." Sharpay replied as Natalie came back with duct tape and a bag full of make-up.

"What's that for?" Ryan asked, now really nervous of what was going on.

"Nothing." Natalie said as Ryan started to back away as the girls came toward him with the duct tape.

"Grab him!" Sharpay said as she and Natalie jumped on him and taped him to a chair.

"Sit still!" Natalie said. It was now ten minutes later, and the girls had covered him in make-up.

"There. Now, lip gloss." Sharpay said, pulling out some lip gloss.

"NO!" Ryan protested.

"YES!" Natalie said back. They finally put the lip gloss on him, after much protesting, and then Natalie's computer beeped. It was an IM from Troy.

**hoopsdude117**: hey. whats up?

**singersmartz1107**: me and shar are making ry look like a girl.

**hoopsdude117**: oh. can I see a picture of that?

**signersmartz1107**: yeah, hold on a minute.

Natalie went to go grab her camera.

"Troy wants to see a pic of Ry as a girl." Natalie said when she came back with her camera.

"OK." Sharpay said as she stepped out of the way.

"NO!" Ryan protested.

"Too late. I already took the pic." Natalie said as she put the picture on her computer and sent it to Troy.

**hoopsdude117**: wow. lol. ry, you make a beautiful girl!

The girls had now un-taped Ryan, so he replied to Troy's message.

**singersmartz1107**: hey troy. this is ryan. SHUT UP!

**hoopsdude117**: why did you let them do that to you?

**singersmartz1107**: they taped me to a chair. I didn't know they would do that.

**hoopsdude117**: wow. man, that's what you get for living with two girls.

"Ooh, you know what?" Sharpay randomly asked Natalie.

"What?"

"We should so do this to Troy tomorrow!"

"Yeah! Good idea!" Natalie replied.

"Yeah. HE should be put through the same torture I was put through!" Ryan added.

"Oh shut up Ry." Sharpay told her brother.

**singersmartz1107**: nat and shar said ur next to be a girl

**hoopsdude117**: huh?

**singersmartz1107**: hey troy. it's shar. will you come over after practice tomorrow?

**hoopsdude117**: um, ok

**singersmartz1107**: ok great. see ya tomorrow. bye

**hoopsdude117**: uh, bye

"OK, tomorrow, it's Troy's turn." Sharpay said.

"Great! It'll be so much fun!" Natalie said.

"One question." Ryan said.

"What?" Sharpay asked her brother.

"Can I wash this junk off of my face?"

"I guess." Natalie replied.

**

* * *

Next morning: Tuesday: 6:00AM**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The three amigos woke up to the sound of the alarm beeping. They had drama at 7:30. They had taken their showers the night before, so they didn't have to get up _as_ early.

"Ugh. This is too early." Sharpay said.

"Yes. I agree." Natalie replied as she got out of bed.

They got ready and then headed off to practice.

"Hey Troy." Sharpay said as she found her boyfriend that morning.

"Hey." He replied.

"Are you still coming over today?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Fabulous!"

School was boring, as usual, and then they had drama practice. It was over(finally) and they headed for Natalie's house.

Once they got there, they had already gotten everything ready for Troy.

"Eleven hours at school is too long!' Troy said.

"Yeah, but today was the last early morning rehearsal since opening night is tomorrow." Ryan reminded him.

"Yeah. Your right. So, where did the girls go?"

"Uh, I'm not really sure." Ryan replied.

Right then, their girlfriends came up behind then, grabbed them, and duct taped them to their chairs.

"What the-??" Ryan said, well, more like yelled.

"Huh??" Troy asked, extremely confused.

"Muahaha!!" Natalie and Sharpay laughed or said or whatever that would be.

"Uh, what are two doing?" Troy asked.

"Uh, we were 'muahaha-ing' to scare you guys." Sharpay said in her 'duh' tone.

"No! I mean, taping us to the chairs." Troy said.

"Oh. This." Sharpay said as she and Natalie pulled out bags of make-up out from behind their backs.

"No way! Not again!" Ryan said.

"NO!" Troy yelled.

"YES!" Sharpay yelled right back at him.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the girls had finished their 'masterpieces'.

"There. Now we're done." Sharpay said.

"Finally. You were right Ryan, this is torture." Troy said.

"Uh, yeah." Ryan replied as Sharpay whispered something to Natalie.

"Ooh! Great idea!" Natalie said.

"Whenever you girls say 'ooh! great idea!', it's usually something bad for us." Ryan said.

"Yep. And it still is bad for you guys." Natalie replied as she and Sharpay ran upstairs.

"What do you think they're up to?" Troy asked Ryan.

"Nothing good. That's for sure." Ryan replied.

The girls came back downstairs with clothes in their arms.

"What are those for?" Troy asked the girls.

"They're for you." Sharpay replied.

"Huh?" Ryan asked.

"Here's the deal." Natalie said as she took a picture of the guys. "You can either walk around the block two times with girl clothes on…"

"Or we'll post videos of you two with make-up on all over the internet." Sharpay finished.

"Is there another choice?" Troy asked his girlfriend.

Sharpay pretended to think about it for a minute. "No."

"Which is better?" Ryan asked.

"Walking around the block. The pictures would be on the computer for forever." Natalie replied.

"OK. Fine. What do have to wear?" Troy asked.

"This." Sharpay said as her and Natalie pulled out mini skirts and tank tops. The guys' eyes went wide.

"Ugh, fine." Troy said, as he and Ryan went to change and then came back.

"Wow. You guys look hot!" Sharpay said as she started laughing uncontrollably and Natalie joined her.

"You two make two very lovely girls." Natalie added.

"Oh shut up." Ryan told his girlfriend.

"OK, se we'll walk with you to make sure you actually do walk around the block twice." Sharpay said.

"Fine." Troy said.

They went and walked around the block two times. Many people gave the guys weird looks, but they, thankfully, didn't see anyone from school. They finally arrived back at Natalie's house.

"OK, now is our torture over?" Ryan asked the girls.

"Yes, you can be guys again." Natalie replied to her boyfriend's question.

"Heck yeah!" Troy said.

"Yes! Finally!" Ryan said as he and Troy ran upstairs to change and wash the make-up off.

"Our boyfriends are so weird." Natalie said as she and Sharpay laughed the guys.

"Yes, but we love them for that." Sharpay replied.

"Yeah, that's true."

**well, i hope ya enjoyed!! please review and let me know what you thought:)**


	22. Opening Night

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Here's your gift from me: the next chapter in my story! Yay! lol. well, enjoy:)**

The guys came back down the stairs looked like, well, guys again.

"We're dudes again!" Troy cheered as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Heck yes!" Ryan cheered along with him.

"You guys are so weird." Sharpay commented.

"But you still love us." Troy said.

"Hmm…do I?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah…do we?" Natalie questioned as well.

"I guess we do." Sharpay finally decided.

"Yeah." Natalie agreed.

"Well, I need to head home. It's getting late and we have opening night tomorrow. It's gonna be a long day." Troy said.

"Yeah, it will be a _very_ long day." Sharpay added.

"Yeah, Ms. Darbus will be freaking out all day." Ryan added.

"Oh joy!" Natalie sarcastically added.

"Well, see ya tomorrow. Love ya Shar." Troy said as he gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Love ya too Troy." Sharpay said as she returned the hug and gave him a kiss as well.

Troy then left and headed home.

**

* * *

Next Day: Wednesday: Opening Night**

As Ryan, Sharpay, and Troy had predicted, Ms. Darbus was freaking out all. She was running around all over the place, getting things ready. Ryan, Sharpay, Troy, and Natalie were backstage getting ready.

"Hey. Are you ready?" Ryan asked as he came up behind his girlfriend and gave her a hug.

"Yeah. Just a little nervous. I've never done something like this before in front of this many people." Natalie replied.

"Just remember the auditions. And the callbacks. Remember? There was nothing to it. Plus, I'll be by your side almost the whole time. And if I'm not there, Troy or Shar will be."

"Yeah. Thanks Ry."

"No problem. Well, come on. We've got to go. The show's about to start, and Ms. Darbus will go crazy on us if we're not backstage on time."

"Yeah, let's go." Natalie said as she took Ryan's hand and they walked backstage, where they found Troy and Sharpay.

"Hey guys. Ready?" Ryan asked, as he went and stood by them.

"Yeah. I love performing. It's so much fun to be up there." Sharpay replied to her brother's question.

"Yeah, I know. It's such a rush when the crowd comes to their feet cheering for you." Troy added.

"I know. It's awesome!" Sharpay said.

Ms. Darbus then walked out on stage to introduce the musical.

"Good evening. I would like to welcome you all to our performance of "High School Musical"." She said as people in the audience started to cheer and applaud. "I ask that you turn off all cell phones, as it is very disrespectful for them to ring in this hallowed hall we call the theatre. Without further adieu, "High School Musical"." Ms. Darbus concluded as she walked off the stage and people once again applauded for the show that was about to start. The curtains then opened, revealing Troy and Sharpay, and the song "Start of Something New" came through the speakers as they started to sing.

The show went perfectly. Nothing went wrong. They all remembered all their lines, all the dance moves, and all the songs.

When they finished "We're All in This Together", the cast had a final curtain call.

"I would like to recognize all of our amazing students for their work on this show. So now, our cast. Zac was played by Mister Troy Bolton. Vanessa was played by Miss Sharpay Evans. Ashley was played by Miss Natalie Summers and Lucas was played by Mister Ryan Evans." She continued on with the whole cast and crew, each person stepping forward and taking a bow as their name was called.

Once they were all done, they all went backstage and started cheering.

"Yay! We did it! That was awesome!!" Sharpay cheered. Even though she had done performances hundreds of times, she was still extremely excited after each one.

"Yeah, and you were awesome." Troy told his girlfriend.

"Thanks." Sharpay said.

"You were awesome too." Ryan told Natalie.

"Thanks. You guys were right, that was a huge rush and it was absolutely amazing." Natalie said.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. Let's go get some food." Troy said, as his stomach grumbled. They hadn't eaten dinner yet, because they had all been too nervous to eat anything before the show.

"Yeah, I'm starving too." Sharpay added.

"Me too." Ryan and Natalie said at the same time.

"OK then, let's go." Troy said, as the four of them all went out to eat, glad opening night had gone so well.

**well, it was kinda short, but at least it was something. **

**please review!! they make me happy:)**


	23. Winter Break Begins!

**thanks as always for the reviews! and i still own nothing except for natalie and the plot of the story. enjoy:)**

The rest of the week and the weekend went by very quickly. They had performances Thursday, Friday, and Monday and Tuesday of the upcoming week. Wednesday was the last day before Winter Break, and Thursday morning, the gang was leaving for their ski trip in Colorado.

**

* * *

Tuesday Night: Right After Final Show**

"Wow! I can't believe it's all already over. This has been so much fun!" Natalie said as the gang was hanging out backstage, after they had changed out of their costumes.

"I know! I love doing musicals and they're so much fun!" Sharpay added.

"Hey are you guys ready for Thursday?" Troy asked his friends.

"Oh yeah!" Sharpay said.

"Yep." Ryan added.

"Yeah!" Natalie said last.

"Great! I can't wait either. It's gonna be so much fun." Troy said.

"I know!" Sharpay said hugging her boyfriend.

"Hey, why don't you guys just spend the night tomorrow night? Since you are riding with me anyway, and we have to leave early." Troy suggested.

"Sure!" Sharpay said, and Ryan and Natalie nodded to show they agreed with her.

"Great. Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm gonna head home and start packing. Bye guys!" Troy said.

"OK. Bye Troy." Sharpay said as she gave her boyfriend a hug and a kiss and Troy left.

**

* * *

Wednesday Night: Troy's house**

"Hey Troy. Thanks for inviting us." Ryan said as he, Natalie, and Sharpay all came inside Troy's house with all of their luggage.

"No problem. I figured it was probably easier for you guys to stay over night and you wouldn't have to get up as early." Troy told them.

"So, what time are we leaving in the morning?" Natalie asked.

"Uh, I think 6:30?" Troy told them.

"6:30?! AM?!" Sharpay asked, shocked by what she had heard.

"Yeah. But all you have to do is get in the van. You can even wear your PJ's if you want to. I am. It's more comfortable."

"OK." Sharpay said, even thought she still didn't want to get up that early while she was on break.

"So, what are we gonna do now?' Ryan asked.

"We could watch a movie." Troy suggested.

"OK." The other three agreed.

They watched the movie and then fell asleep. They were tired from all of the rehearsals and performances for drama.

* * *

"Troy! Everyone! Wake up!" The sound of Troy's mother's voice woke up the four high schoolers that were sprawled on the floor.

"Ugh." The four groaned. It was 6:15 and they really didn't want to get up.

"It's too early." Sharpay said, putting her pillow over her head.

"Yeah." Natalie agreed, and they both fell back asleep right away.

"Well, come on. You can sleep in the car." Troy said, as he and Ryan both reluctantly got up.

"I don't think they're gonna wake up to get in the van." Ryan said as he looked at the two sleeping girls.

"I don't think so either. Should we just carry them to the van?" Troy asked Ryan.

"No. Let's wake them up…with ice water." Ryan said, evilly.

"Ooh, good idea." Troy said, as the two guys grabbed two buckets and filled them with ice water.

"OK. 1…2…3!" Ryan said, as they dumped the water on the girls' heads, but not on their clothes, so they wouldn't have to change from being wet.

"AHH!!!" The girls screamed as they jumped up off the floor.

"Well, that finally got them up." Troy said.

"Ugh, you two are so evil." Sharpay said.

"Look, if you get into the van, then you can go back to sleep." Troy told his girlfriend.

"OK." Sharpay said as all four of them climbed into the van. The seats had been turned to where two people rode backwards, and two rode forwards, and they all faced each other. Ryan and Natalie decided they would ride backwards, and Troy and Sharpay rode forwards, facing Ryan and Natalie.

The girls fell asleep right away, leaning against the guys, and the guys fell asleep soon after.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Ryan woke up, but everyone else was still asleep. He started to think about how much fun they were going to have. They would be there through New Year's and were going to have tons of fun. He figured it wall probably good that Sharpay and him wouldn't be home. It would be really hard on them without their parents there. He was the only one awake right now, so he, carefully without waking Natalie, pulled out his iPod and started listening to music. He had decided it was too quiet. Soon after that, though, Natalie woke up.

"Good morning sleepy head." Ryan said as he kissed his girlfriend's head.

"Good morning. Where are we?" Natalie asked.

"Troy's car." Ryan simply replied.

"I know that. I mean, how much farther?" Natalie replied to her boyfriend's simple answer.

"I don't know. Probably seven or eight more hours. It's only 9:00."

"Ugh. I hate sitting in cars."

"I know, I do too. You wanna listen to music though? It helps time go by faster."

"Sure." Natalie said as Ryan gave her one of the ear buds that were connected to his iPod and they both listened to music.

A couple of hours later, they stopped to eat.

"OK guys, we should be there by about 5." Troy's father told the four.

"OK." Troy replied.

They quickly ate and got back in the car. Troy pulled out his iPod, so he and Sharpay were also listening to music, just like Ryan and Natalie. Soon after they left from where they had eaten, they had all fallen asleep for the rest of the drive.

* * *

"OK guys, wake up. We're here." Troy's mom told the four sleeping teenagers. It was now 5:00 and they had finally arrived at the cabins.

"Yay!" Sharpay said.

"Finally." Troy said, as they got out of the car.

"So, there's your cabin and ours is over there. Since you guys are old enough, we're basically going to let you be on your own. Can we trust you?" Troy's dad told and asked them.

"Yes, you can trust us dad."

"OK then. You can go get settled in and do whatever."

"OK. Thanks again for letting us come." Sharpay told Troy's parents.

"No problem. We knew Troy would have more fun with his friends." Mrs. Bolton told her, and then Ryan, Natalie, Sharpay, and Troy went to their cabin.

Once they got there, they walked inside.

"Wow. This is so cool!" Sharpay said.

"This is awesome!" Natalie added.

"OK, so, there's two bedrooms, one for the girls, one for the guys, but we could all camp out in the living room if you want to." Troy told them.

"Yeah, let's all sleep in the living room." Ryan replied, and the girls nodded their heads yes to agree with Ryan.

"Ok then. Well, anyone else hungry?" Troy asked.

"I am!" Sharpay and Natalie shouted at the same time.

"How about we get dressed and then go get something to eat?" Troy suggested, since they were still in their PJ's.

"OK." Sharpay said as she and Natalie took their stuff up to the 'girls' bedroom' and got dressed, while Ryan and Troy took their stuff to the 'guys bedroom' and did the same. Twenty minutes later, they all met downstairs.

"So where are we gonna eat?" Sharpay asked mostly Troy, since he had been here last year.

"Well, there's a buffet around here somewhere. How about there?" Troy suggested.

"OK." Ryan and Natalie replied.

"Let's go then." Troy said as they left and headed to eat.

**well, i hope ya enjoyed! they are now on their winter break trip, so this part of the story will be ending soon. i'll put up a sequel(if you guys want me to) with their second semester. it's all up to you guys!**

**please review! they make my day:)**


	24. Trip Sickness is No Fun

**thanks as always for the reviews!! and i still own nothing except for natalie and the story plot. enjoy:)**

When the four friends arrived at the place that Troy had said was a buffet, they found out that it wasn't exactly a buffet anymore. It was now a Mexican food place.

"Well, it used to be a buffet." Troy said, wondering what had happened to the place.

"It's OK. Mexican food is fine with me." Sharpay said.

"Yeah." Natalie agreed.

"Fine with me." Ryan added last.

"OK, well, let's go eat then." Troy said as they headed inside. Natalie and Sharpay had tacos, while Troy and Ryan has something else to eat.

They finished eating their dinner and headed back to the cabin. They decided to put their PJ's back on, roll out their sleeping bags, and watch movies.

Halfway through the second movie, Sharpay started to not feel so well.

"I'll be right back you guys. I don't feel very good." Sharpay said.

"OK." Troy replied as Sharpay ran off to the bathroom.

"What do you think was wrong?" Ryan asked the other two who were still sitting there.

"I don't know. I'll go check on her though." Natalie said.

"OK." Was all Troy said as Natalie headed toward the bathroom to check on her friend. As she neared her destination, she could hear Sharpay throwing up in the bathroom.

"Shar? You OK? Can I come in?" Natalie asked as she knocked lightly on the door.

"Yeah." Sharpay weakly replied as Natalie opened the door and came inside.

"What's wrong?" Natalie asked.

"I'm not sure. I just didn't feel good all of a sudden." Sharpay replied.

"Hmm… I'll be right back." Natalie said as she walked back to the living room, where the guys were still sitting.

"So, what's wrong?" Troy asked as he saw Natalie coming back.

"I don't know. She said she just didn't feel good and then she headed for the bathroom and was throwing up." Natalie replied to Troy's question.

"Could it be food poisoning maybe?" Ryan suggested.

"But, then why wouldn't I have it? We ate the same thing?" Natalie asked.

"But didn't she have more on her taco than you did?" Troy asked her back.

"Oh yeah. Maybe it is food poisoning."

"I'll go call my parents and see what they think and what to do." Troy said as he got up to call his parents.

"OK. We'll go check on her." Ryan said as he and Natalie headed for the bathroom where Sharpay was, and Troy went to call his parents.

"Hey Shar. How do you feel?" Ryan asked his sister when they got to the bathroom where she was still sitting.

"My stomach is in knots and I'm a little dizzy." She replied.

Troy then came back from calling his parents.

"OK, so, my parents said it is probably food poisoning. Are you dizzy Shar?" Troy asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Then, yeah, it's most likely food poisoning."

"What did they say to do?" Ryan asked.

"They said to give her plenty of water, so she won't dehydrate, and to let her stay in bed." Troy replied.

"OK then, let's take her to her bed." Ryan said, as Troy carried Sharpay to her room and gave her a glass of water.

"Thanks Troy." Sharpay said.

"No problem. OK, well, we'll be right in the living room if you need anything." Troy replied.

"Should one of us stay in here with her?" Ryan asked.

"My parents said it would be best if we kinda stayed away. Like, not avoid her, but don't have close contact. If it is food poisoning, it's not contagious, but we don't know that it is for sure food poisoning. And if it's not, we don't need anyone else sick." Troy replied.

"OK." Ryan said as he and Natalie headed downstairs.

"Feel better Shar." Troy said.

"Thanks Troy. Well, this trip stinks so far." Sharpay said.

"Well, it'll get better."

"Yeah, it will. I hope."

The next morning, Sharpay was still sick.

"Well, we can't leave her here by herself, so I'll stay with her today." Troy said.

"Are you sure? I can stay if you want me to." Natalie replied.

"No, I'll stay. I come here every winter and you said you've never been here before, so you and Ryan go ahead and have fun." Troy told his friend.

"OK then. Tell Shar to feel better."

"I will." Troy said, as Ryan and Natalie went out to go have fun.

But it wasn't much fun without Troy and Sharpay, and knowing Sharpay was sick. About three hours later, they had returned back.

"Hey. Back so soon?" Troy asked as the two came inside.

"Yeah. We couldn't have fun knowing you two were here." Ryan replied. Troy and Sharpay were sitting on the couch in the living room. Sharpay was feeling better and could eat a little something, such as crackers.

"Sharpay's feeling better and eating. She should be well enough to do stuff by tomorrow or the next day." Troy told his friends.

"Great!" Ryan replied.

"So, you wanna go somewhere to eat?" Sharpay asked, to all of her friends' surprise.

"Do you feel up to it?' Troy asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah. I wanna get out of here. And I can eat some."

"OK. So where to?" Ryan asked.

They ended up going to a fast food not too far away. Sharpay only ate a few French fries, but at least she could eat something, and she was almost back to her usual peppy self.

The next day…

The gang all woke up early and ate breakfast. Sharpay finally had her full appetite back, so she had a full breakfast. They decided to go snowboarding today, since Sharpay was better.

"Everyone ready?" Troy asked.

"Yeah!" Sharpay cheered.

"I see you're feeling better." Ryan replied to his sister's peppiness.

"Yep! And I'm ready to go snowboarding! Whoo!" Sharpay replied, and the other three just laughed at her peppiness.

"Then let's get going!" Natalie said as they all headed out the door.

They snowboarded almost all day and then headed back to the cabin once it started to get dark.

"OK, so, since tomorrow is Christmas Eve, I thought we could do something special." Troy told his friends.

"Like…" Sharpay asked.

"Well, there's this cool place down the street, about two miles away, that I thought we could go to." Troy replied.

"Are you sure it's still there?" Ryan teased.

"Yeah." Troy replied.

"The same way you were sure the buffet place was still there?" The other two laughed.

"Haha, yes, it's still there. I called then earlier and made reservations for us." Troy replied.

"Cool." Natalie said.

"Can't wait!" Sharpay then added.

"Sounds fun." Ryan added last.

"OK. Well, I'm gonna go take a shower." Troy said.

"OK. We'll do whatever." His girlfriend replied as Troy headed upstairs.

"I'll be right back. I gotta go do something really fast." Natalie said, as she also ran upstairs, leaving Ryan and Sharpay sitting downstairs.

"Ya know, besides me being sick, this trip has been lots of fun." Sharpay told her brother.

"I know. I'm so glad we got to come."

"Yeah, me too." Sharpay told her brother.

**well, the ending was kinda bad, but i couldn't think of a good way to end it. oh well, i hope ya enjoyed the rest of it! **

**please review!! please:)**


	25. Christmas Eve

**sorry i haven't updated in a while. i've been busy with band stuff and school and more band stuff and hanging out with friends and church and trying to get some sleep. but, i'm so excited that i've gotten 100 reviews on this story so far!! you guys are awesome and thanks SO much!!**

**well, enjoy this chapter:)**

The next morning, the gang decided to just go outside and hang out. They did stuff like sledding and making snow angels. They were all sitting around on the ground when Ryan got up, made a snowball, and threw it at Natalie. Her back was turned to him, so it hit her on the back of the head.

"Ow!" She said as she turned around to see Ryan laughing at her. "Oh no you didn't Evans!" She yelled at him.

"Oh yes I did Summers!" He yelled back.

"It's on now!" She said as she got up as well and started hitting him with as many snowballs as she possibly could. After a couple of minutes of getting hit, Ryan surrendered.

"OK, OK, I surrender!" Ryan shouted at Natalie.

"Wimp." Natalie replied back.

"Ok then. How about this? You and Shar versus me and Troy in a snowball fight?" Ryan suggested.

"OK. You're on! And you're going down!" Natalie replied.

The girls went on one side while the guys went to another. They built a 'wall' of snow to protect them.

"You wimps ready over there?" Sharpay yelled over to the boys.

"I don't know who these wimps are, but the champs are ready!" Troy yelled back to Sharpay.

"We'll see who the champs are cause the snowball fight starts…now!" Sharpay said as the girls started throwing snowballs at the guys and the guys did the same.

After twenty minutes, the snowball fight ended. The guys had gotten drowned in snow thrown at them from the girls.

"OK, fine, girls win." Troy said in defeat.

"Yay!" The two girls cheered and hugged each other while the guys walked to the girls' side.

"Good game." Ryan told them.

"Yeah, good game." Natalie replied and she and Sharpay gave their boyfriends a hug and then headed inside to get ready for that night.

Troy, Natalie, Ryan, and Sharpay all changed and got ready to go out to eat for Christmas Eve.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked everyone.

"Yeah. Let's go." Sharpay said, as they walked out the door and headed for their destination. They got there and sat down at a table.

"Uh, what's the stage for?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh, did I forget to mention this was a karaoke place?" Troy asked.

"Uh, yeah!" Sharpay replied.

"Oops, sorry."

The announcer dude then came on stage.

"So, who's gonna rock the place first?" He pulled a sheet of paper out of a box. "Is there a Ryan and Evans and Natalie Summers here?"

"What?!" Ryan and Natalie both yelled and glared at Troy.

"OK, I may have put all of our names in the box. It looks like yours just got picked first." Troy said.

"Well, let's go wow the crowd." Ryan said, as he stuck out his hand, and Natalie grabbed it. They walked on stage to perform. They decided to sing "What I've Been Looking For- Reprise"- the very first song they had sung together. **(It's true! They sang it on their first date!)** They finished the song and everyone was cheering.

"Wow! Great job guys! So, who's gonna rock the house next?" The announcer dude said as he pulled out another slip of paper. "Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans? Are you two here?"

"Come on Shar. Let's go 'rock the house'." Troy said, as they walked up on stage and sang their song. Once again, when they finished, everyone was cheering.

Ryan, Natalie, Sharpay, and Troy finished eating and then headed back toward the cabin.

When they got back, Troy and Ryan went to their room, and Natalie and Sharpay went to the girls' room. They were working on finishing wrapping their presents for each other.

"So, what did you get Nat?" Troy asked Ryan.

"This." Ryan said as he showed Troy the gift.

"Cool. She's gonna love it."

"I hope so. What did you get Shar?"

"This." Troy said, and showed Ryan the gift.

"Troy, she's gonna love it."

Meanwhile…girls' room

"This trip has been so much fun so far! Except for you being sick, but other than that, it's been fun!" Natalie said.

"Yeah. It has been fun. Except for being sick."

All four finished wrapping their gifts and stuck them under the makeshift tree. It was actually a coat rack they found in the cabin and they hung shiny stuff on it as ornaments.

* * *

Everyone curled up on the couches and decided to watch Christmas movie. After the movies were over, Troy put in a CD of holiday music, and they all sang karaoke. It was about 12:30am when they finished, so they decided to go ahead and open presents (it was Christmas Day now) 

Troy gave Sharpay her present ("Aww! Thanks Troy! I love it!") and then Ryan gave Natalie hers ("Thanks Ry! I love it!").

The girls said that they had presents for the guys, but it was a surprise for them when they got home. They all exchanged gifts, except for Ryan and Sharpay who said they would give each other theirs when they got home. The twins were going to do something special for the Christmas. After they finished unwrapping gifts, and many hugs and thank yous were exchanged, the four friends fell asleep.

A couple of hours later, they were awaken by Troy's phone ringing.

"Hello? Huh? OK." Troy said and then hung up the phone. "That was my parents. They said that plans changed and we're leaving later today. They said to be ready to go in a couple of hours."

"OK." A sleepy Sharpay said.

They got up and packed all their stuff and headed to Troy's parent's car. They all climbed in the car and fell asleep right away, as they started on their trip back towards Albuquerque.

About nine or so hours later, they had arrived back home. The Boltons drove Ryan, Natalie, and Sharpay to Natalie's house. As they got their stuff out of the car, told Troy they'd see him later, and Sharpay gave him a hug and a kiss, they headed inside as Troy headed for his house. There was about a week and a half or so left of their Winter break, and they were gonna enjoy it to the fullest until they had to go back to school January 9th.

**well, i'm sorta sad to say that this was the last chapter of this story. :( but, i WILL post a sequel to this story that is the adventures through second semester. i will hopefully post it tomorrow(sunday), but if not, i'll do it ASAP.**

**thanks for everyone who read and reviewed this story!! i hope you'll read the sequel and enjoy it as well!**

**♥ musicfreak1107 ♥**


	26. Sequel Posted!

**hey everyone! i'm excited to say that the sequel has posted!!**

**go check out my profile for it!! and also check out my one-shot that i psoted not too long ago and read it!!**

**thanks everyone**

**musicfreak1107 ♥**


End file.
